


It All Started Because. . .

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Mind Control, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Incest, M/M, Murder, Other, Rape, pedomom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: Story of a wife who went overboard with her son to the anger of her husband.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Father/Son - Relastionship, Husband/Wife - Relationship, Mother/Son - Relationship, implied lesbianism - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It All Started Because. . .

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. 
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.
> 
> Author’s additional note: I do not condone or accept the idea of sexual relations between adults and children, period.

**It All Started Because. . .**

Geraldine Marcus walked past her son’s room too many times to count without stopping to wonder what he was doing behind his closed door. But, today was different. It was different because his door was not completely shut. It was slightly ajar and the opening was enough for her to unobtrusively gaze into his room. She stopped to watch her son play with himself. Her mouth was agape and she was not put off or offended by witnessing, albeit for the first time, him in the throes of self-pleasure masturbation. What amazed and astounded her was the size of his fourteen year old cock. She could not take her eyes off of it. Geraldine watched as he stroked his masterpiece. His eyes were closed and his hips pressed upwards off of his bed as his sexually stimulating fantasy fed his masturbatory activity. She thought about entering his room, but was stopped just as his hips pressed upwards off of his bed and his cock exploded. She witnessed seven strong pulses as the head of his cock spewed his seed all over his stomach and chest. She did not move to close the door. Geraldine tiptoed to her room, lay on her bed, and quickly diddled herself to an orgasm fantasizing about what she had just witnessed.

\-------------------------

The next morning after her son and her daughter were out of the house for school and her husband departed for work, she called her best friend Maggie and invited her out to lunch. Geraldine and Maggie were two stay-at-home moms. Both of their husbands made more than enough money to keep them in large suburban homes, in Mercedes Benz automobiles, and haute couture clothing. They both knew that if they wanted, each could have a live in servant to take care of the house and cook meals.

Geraldine and Maggie met at the gym several years ago. They became fast friends. They grew as close to each other as two married women could be without ever crossing the lesbian sexual line. Both women have admitted to themselves that if the other made a serious move to initiate a sexual encounter, neither of them would be offended nor deny that there was something between them. Geraldine more than Maggie thought about going down on the other. Geraldine often masturbated thinking about other females, but Maggie had assumed the position of the number one masturbation fantasy.

The restaurant was a small bistro in the heart of a small rural town about fifteen miles from the center of their suburban life. Both women loved the place for its simple fare and quiet ambiance. The owners were content to let their patrons sit for a couple of hours over a small sandwich and multiple cups of coffee, tea, soda, or bottled water. Geraldine migrated to the table furthest from the door because it was tucked in a corner and provided maximum privacy. They both ordered turkey sandwiches and shared a large bottle of carbonated spring water. Once the meal was delivered, Geraldine felt comfortable enough to open a line of conversation that neither woman had ever ventured down.

“Maggie, last night I did something I never thought I’d ever do.”

“Geraldine, by the look on your face, I’d say you’re a bit embarrassed by it. What could have you so uptight?”

“God, where do I start. . .”

Maggie watched her friend suffer through thinking how she was going to tell her secret to her. “Geraldine, just spit it out. I won’t be offended by anything you have to tell me. In fact I may, no, I will be honored.”

Geraldine smiled at the innuendo, “I’m not going to hit on you, although I’ve thought about making love to you more than I care to admit.” Before Maggie could respond, she said, “Last night I watched my son masturbate to conclusion.” She held up her hand to stop her friend from saying anything. “Matthew’s door was ajar. I’ve never entered his room when his door was closed, but the opening was enough that I could peek in. Thankfully, he did not see me because I know my mouth was hanging open.”

“Hanging open,” said Maggie astounded that her best friend just admitted to watching her son jerk off. “What made you stay?”

“His cock,” said Geraldine. “His cock is huge for a boy his age. It had to be at least seven to seven-and-a-half inches long.” She paused, stared into her best friend’s face and said, “It was thick. The head was perfectly shaped. When he ejaculated, he came so hard two spurts hit his chin. Oh my God, Maggie, I almost ran to my room so I could diddle myself thinking about his cock. I’m telling you this because I’m ashamed.”

“Ashamed of what? It is not like you made him do it in front of you. I was serendipitous that you happened to walk by his room and he forgot to fully close his door.”

“Forgot?”

“Yes Geraldine,” said Maggie, “forgot. Maybe he wanted you to catch him. Maybe it was just an accident as he thought he had fully closed the door.”

“He’s only fourteen for God’s sake,” said Geraldine.

“Fourteen and constantly horny. I’m glad I have two daughters, because I don’t know what I would do with a son that walks around with an erection twenty-four seven.” Maggie paused as she put a look of amazement on her face as she said, “Really, seven inches or more?”

“God, I wanted to enter his room, but thankfully he ejaculated before I moved the door to his room. I’m sitting here getting wet thinking about it.”

“Is he bigger than Mark?”

Ashamed to admit it, Geraldine said, “Yes. By at least two inches. Maybe more.”

“Sweet Jesus,” said Maggie. “Is Mark a shrimp dick?”

Astounded at her friend’s use of words to describe her husband’s penis, Geraldine retorted, “Is Dave huge?”

Maggie laughed, “No Geraldine. He’s tiny. I readily admit to wondering what a larger cock would feel like inside me. I’ve had sex with only one other person and that was the teenager that took my virginity. I’ve been faithful to Dave even though I have thought about having a larger cock inside me.”

“Damn,” said Geraldine.

“What are you going to do?” asked Maggie.

“I don’t know, but sitting here, I want to approach him and. . .” Geraldine stopped.

“My counsel is to take it slow with Matthew, but, if the opportunity presents itself to you again, I’d make the most of it. I’m not ashamed to say that to you.”

Her statement hit home. Geraldine took a sip of her water and asked, “Have you had sexual thoughts about either or both of your daughters?”

 _‘Tit for tat,’_ thought Maggie. She absentmindedly licked her lips before she openly admitted, “Yes I have. Dave has also admitted an incestuous interest in both of them as he fucked me. Neither of us has made a sexual move on Cybil or Stacey, but if the opportunity presented itself, I don’t know how I would react. I know my husband would not, but. . .”

Geraldine leaned forward and whispered, “If we were alone right now, I’d have no issues going down on you. But, that does not answer my problem with my desire to bed my son. There, I’ve admitted it.”

“The obvious question Geraldine is, _‘does Mark satisfy you sexually?’_ ” said Maggie.

“Not with his meager penis,” answered Geraldine rather forthrightly. “He has an amazing tongue and if it wasn’t for that, I would have sought out other men,” she paused, smiled, and winked before she continued, “or women to satisfy me sexually.”

Maggie reached for and took her friend’s hand into hers. She gently squeezed before she said, “Then do what you feel is right.”

Geraldine Marcus did not pull her hand back. She nodded her head as her mind and body reacted to her desire to fuck her fourteen year old son.

\-------------------------

Mark Marcus arrived home to find his wife in the kitchen preparing dinner. He stepped behind her, pressed his body to hers, kissed her on the ear, and said, “Hi sweetheart. How was your day?”

“Fine,” she replied. “How was yours?”

“Excellent,’ he replied with a big smile on his face which his wife did not see because she was still facing away from him, but he didn’t care. “I’m headed out tomorrow with my boss on a business trip to Miami to see what could be a substantial new customer.”

Geraldine turned to face her husband who had stepped back when he felt her move. She saw him eye her breasts and flat stomach. He unconsciously licked his lips as his mind went into what it would be like to go down on his wife. After years of marriage, she knew what was going on in his brain. Geraldine smiled and said, “I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t think you want to be between my legs when the children come downstairs for dinner.” She saw the look on his face and said, “I have no problem with your going down on me now.”

Mark blushed and as he stepped away to go to their bedroom he said, “I’m not that perverted.”

“Yet,” said Geraldine knowing that she now had the golden opportunity to sleep with her son.

Dinner wasn’t anything special. Matt and his sister, Cloe, asked and received permission to leave the table and go to their rooms. Geraldine thought dirty thoughts about both of them. She knew what her son would be up to after he finished his homework, but, the idea of Cloe, all of ten, lying on her bed, legs akimbo, diddling her clit was more than she could imagine. Geraldine was not offended by the thought, because she clearly remembered playing with her clit at the tender age of five.

After the plates were cleared, Geraldine approached her husband and whispered, “Forget sitting in front of the computer tonight. Come upstairs and I’ll treat you to a blowjob.”

Mark eyed her wondering what she had up her sleeve. He asked, “Will you swallow?”

She chuckled and said, “As long as you do two things for me.”

Now he knew she had something up her sleeve, “What?”

“Kiss me after,” she said, “then go down on me. Eat me until I have had at least two orgasms.”

Mark licked his lips in response. Geraldine took that as a positive answer. She reached for his crotch, felt his hardening cock, and gently pulled him to their room.

\-------------------------

Geraldine felt Mark’s lips touch her forehead and then her cheek. She did not move or open her eyes. The kiss was to let her know he was leaving for the day, but she knew this time it meant he would be gone for ten to fourteen days on a business trip to sunny Florida. Per her request, he performed cunnilingus on her after she fellated him. She felt his surprise when she kissed him and transferred most of his meager ejaculate into his mouth. She pressed her right hand onto the back of his head and forced him to swallow. It was the first time she had ever done anything like that to Mark, but she knew once she bedded her son, he would have to accept a secondary position when it came to their sexual life together.

Once she heard the front door close, his car start, and back down the driveway, only then did Geraldine rise from her bed. She was naked and took a moment before putting on her housecoat to admire her svelte body in the full length mirror that hung on the door to her walk-in closet. She cupped her small pert breasts. Then she ran the palms of her hands down the front of her body, stopping momentarily to feel the flat of her abdomen, before she slid her right hand down to her clitoris. Geraldine felt the wiry pubic hair and decided that she would remove it completely. For several months she toyed with the idea of going bare, but never actually removed her pubic hair. Telling her best friend that she would have no problems or issues going down on her was one of the two factors that helped finalize her decision. The other made her sigh as she thought of her son’s beautiful teen cock entering her body.

Since it was a school day, Geraldine forced herself to stop her fantasy so she could go downstairs to prepare a small breakfast and lunch for Matthew and Cloe. The children had just awoken when she opened the door to her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. She knew they would want something quick, so she pulled two bowls from the cabinet, two spoons from the utensil drawer, a box of their favorite sugary cereal, and some whole milk. She placed the breakfast items of the table before she turned and made a pot of coffee for herself.

Cloe entered the kitchen first. She smiled at her mom as she sat at her place at the breakfast table. Geraldine couldn’t believe how she reacted to her daughter’s smile. She leaned against the counter near the sink to keep from falling down. Her body felt all tingly as her breaths became short like she had just begun to crescendo into an orgasm. Thankfully, her daughter was busy pouring cereal into her bowl so she had time to turn to face away from Cloe. She closed her eyes and forced the rising sexual desire for her own daughter to subside. Geraldine Marcus had to now face the fact that since she had seen her son masturbating she had become enamored sexually with both her children. She feared becoming a pedomom.

“Good morning mom,” said Matthew as he bounded into the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of Levi 501 button front denims, a chambray work shirt, a garrison belt with a large pewter buckle, and a pair of New Balance sneakers.

Taking a deep breath, Geraldine turned, released it, and said, “Good morning Matt.” She tried and failed at keeping her eyes from looking directly at his crotch. She also was a bit taken by his choice of clothing, but then he was a product of her and Mark’s upbringing.

Matthew caught his mother’s quick look at his crotch and thought, _‘Wonder if she’s interested in me. That would be so fuckin’ hot. . .’_ He did not say anything else to his mother. As his sister had done, he sat, and made himself a breakfast of cereal and milk. He ate with the knowledge that he had an earlier bus that his sister, so he scoffed down his breakfast, stood, and with his back to his mom said, “I’ll see you when I get home from school. Have a good day.”

Geraldine admired her son’s tight backside as she watched Matthew depart. She smelled the brewed coffee, poured a cup, and remained leaning against the counter as she watched Cloe eat her breakfast. Her mind wandered to the nicely sized bump, lump, or whatever it was called that formed in the front of Matthew’s pants. She smiled at the thought of kneeling and kissing his package. Her pussy started to leak as she sipped her coffee and thought about sucking off her fourteen year old son.

“Mom,” said Cloe, “give me a kiss before I go. You don’t need to come to the bus stop. I’m a big girl now.”

With a twinkle in her eye borne of her newly found desire to have pedophilic sex with her ten year old daughter Geraldine said, “Of course you are Cloe. Be careful walking down the street to the bus stop.”

As she stepped over to her daughter, Cloe said, “I’ll be walking with Rachel and you know her mother will be watching from the front porch.”

Geraldine hesitated just a nanosecond before she placed her lips on her daughter’s cheek. It was a small peck that was returned by her daughter. She watched as Cloe picked up her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and made her way out of the front door. Once the door closed, Geraldine sighed the sigh of relief because it took all of her internal motherly strength to keep from telling Cloe to stay home so she could begin to teach her about all things sexual. She found her coffee cup, picked it up, and went into the room that was used as an office and computer room.

She sat in the large leather chair that Mark had demanded they buy. She turned on the machine and while it booted she sipped her coffee and thought about her son masturbating. The sight was burned into her brain. This size of his cock made her pant with desire. Her hand slipped to her vagina and when she touched her clitoris she shuddered. Geraldine was that sexually charged from just being with her children. She could not help herself. The fingers on her right hand sought out and caressed her clitoris. She leaned back in the chair, opened her legs, and masturbated to an orgasm thinking of her son’s cock. When she came down from her orgasm, Geraldine turned to the computer and decided to do something she had never done.

The computer was open to the logon screen. She entered her user name and her password. It took another two minutes for the Operating System to complete the initialization of the hardware and the operating system. With a practiced hand, she opened the browser and began to search the website history to see what sites her husband visited on a regular basis. She knew he was smart, but not computer literate enough to delete the browser’s history, the cookies, and the browser’s cache. It took just under twelve minutes for her to sit back shocked at what she had found. She picked up her cell and called her best friend.

“This is Maggie.” She always answered her phone that way.

“Hi Maggie,” said Geraldine. “You busy?”

“The kids are off to school, so no. What are you up to?”

“’I’m sitting in the office in front of the computer shocked at what I found.”

“Pornography?”

“I can’t say worse because of our discussion yesterday and my self-indulgent desire for my children. God Mags, I’m so fucked up and what I found is just making me mad and hot all at the same time.”

Maggie smiled to herself as she felt her crotch get a bit wet as she asked, “You want me to come over?”

“No. . . Yes. . . No, I have things to do before the children come home. I’m becoming such a pervert. My hand is between my legs. I’m reading a story that Mark downloaded to a hidden directory on the hard drive. I’m so hot for. . .”

“My pussy or your son’s cock? Either way, if you don’t want me to come over, I’ll be more than willing to help you get off.”

“Mags, I’ve diddled myself to one orgasm before I called. I’m so fucking ashamed of myself. I never masturbate. . . Ok, ok, before you say anything to rebut my last statement, I do masturbate, but not with the intensity I have yesterday and just before I phoned you. My crotch is soaking wet.”

“Just from Matthew?”

Ashamed and it was heard in her voice, “No. . . When Cloe came down to breakfast she smiled at me and I melted. I wanted to pick her up, put her on the table, lift her dress, and kiss her pussy. I had to turn around to hide my desire. I mean, if I had a cock, it would have been as hard as a rock. My God, Mags, I’m becoming a pedomom.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“How can you say that??? Incest is wrong. Pedophilia is a crime. And on top of that, so is incest.”

“Not if it kept private. As long as the two individuals are ok with the sexual nature of the relationship, then it is not a crime. Children have sexual feelings too, Geraldine. Don’t you remember telling me about masturbating as a child? What would you have done if your father approached you? Or, for that matter your mother?”

“God Mags,” said Geraldine, “did you have relations with your parents? Are you active with Cybil or Stacey? Does Dave have relations with the girls?”

“Whoa there Geraldine!!! I am not admitting to any form of incestuous pedophilia. I will admit to having a relationship with my older brother, so, I’m not immune to feeling something for my girls. Yes, I have had two trysts with girls my age when I was in college. Nothing since, but your invitation to go down on me, lit the fire of lesbian desire. I would love to make love to and with you.”

“Oh, oh, oh,” moaned Geraldine as the fingers of her left hand rotated around in her vaginal opening as the fingers of her right hand massaged her clitoris. In the midst of masturbating, she thought that it was prescient that she used her Bluetooth headset when she made the call to Maggie.

Maggie knew what was going on. Her hand slipped underneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms and tracked down her abdomen to her clitoris. She could only use one hand because she had to hold the phone to her ear with her left. As she masturbated she said, “Cum for me. I want to hear you orgasm.”

“Jesus, I’m so fuckin’ hot,” moaned Geraldine. Her fingers moved like small pile drivers into and out of her vaginal opening. Her legs were open wide and her feet were resting on the thick arms of the leather chair. She raised her hips to meet the thrusts of her fingers as she vehemently fucked herself. “FUUUUCCCCKKK!!!! I WANT YOU MAGGIE!!! I’M CUMMING!!!”

Both women were in synch. They had never masturbated together much less had the frank sexual discussions about their private desires. Geraldine peaked before Maggie. The sound of her friend moaning in orgasmic pleasure was more than enough to send her over the top. Both women cried out for the other. Unbeknownst to either of them, after their orgasm, both women quietly sucked on the fingers of the hand that was inside their twats. They sat a good six minutes listening to each other breathe and come down from their orgasms.

“Thank you Maggie,” said Geraldine. “I needed that.”

“You’re welcome. Hopefully, next time we will be together and if the only thing we do is masturbate, then I’m good with it. Having you close to me, smelling you, and seeing you play with your clitoris would be as satisfying as having your tongue up my cunt.”

Geraldine laughed and said, “You’re a lousy liar Mags. If we’re naked together, we’re doing more than masturbating. I know that now. We’ll make plans. But. . .”

“Wait,” cried Maggie. “Before you go, what was Mark reading??? You never told me.”

Geraldine audibly sighed and said, “In for a penny in for a dollar. He downloaded family incest stories and. . . . Shit. . .”

Geraldine paused felt ashamed and fearful about telling Maggie the other types of stories her husband had downloaded. Maggie did not say anything. She waited. It did not take but a moment.

“He downloaded stories about men being cuckolded and feminized by their wives. I never knew he harbored such desires.”

“Were the stories graphic?”

“Oh my God!!! Yes. I read one and couldn’t believe he probably sat in the same chair and jerked off reading about being bent over and fucked by a large thick cock. Some were white, but most of them were black. Dominant black men.”

Maggie nodded knowingly and she truly wished she was sitting across from or next to her best friend. “We need to get together. Not for sex, but to talk about our husbands. Promise me you will not say anything to anyone about what I am going to tell you now.”

“I promise on my soul Maggie.”

“If you were to go to Dave’s office and pulled down his pants you’d see him wearing panties and thigh high stockings. In his ass is a small by effective butt plug. . .”

Shocked, Geraldine cried, “You’re kidding!!!”

“You know me Geraldine. I do not kid. I have not cuckolded him, but I have begun to feminize him. Why, you ask? I found what you did, but what made it more enticing to me was I waited for the opportune moment to unveil my knowledge of his masturbatory desires. It came as I planned. When he was sitting in front of the computer reading and jerking his small appendage, I entered, feigned shock, and caught him in the act. I made him read to me the passage that caused him to ejaculate all over his hand. Then I took his right hand, which was covered in his cum, and made him lick it clean. He did not fight me nor did he hesitate to comply. It proved to me that he eats his own cum and I’m sure he’s been on his knees sucking cock.”

“Have you asked him if he has?”

“Not yet, but I have a plan.”

“Please tell me!!!”

“I can’t, but I promise you that when it happens I will tell you. Or, for that matter, if you figure it out before it happens, we’ll discuss it.”

“One quick question about it and I promise not another one. Were you or are you disgusted by the thought of another man’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth? I mean, you kiss him. I don’t know if I could do that if Mark was a cocksucker.”

“Truthfully Geraldine, I don’t know if I am disgusted or not. I’ve seen porno movies where bisexual couples enjoyed each other. I was not disgusted then, so why should I be disgusted now if he is truly sucking cock. I can’t be mad if I know and accept his reality.”

“Understood,” said Geraldine. “Mark is away on business for ten to fourteen days. Let’s make plans.”

“Call me later?” asked Maggie.

“If I can. I have a lot to get accomplished before the children come home from school. If not, I’ll talk to you in the morning. Bye.”

“Bye.”

For Geraldine, the rest of the day either flew by or was so intolerably slow she wished she did not harbor a desire to fuck her own son. True, she felt something for her daughter, but the size of her son’s cock was the prime motivation for her to have sex with him. She did as she had planned. She carefully used Mark’s electric razor to trim her pubic hair prior to using her Gillette Venus razor to remove the remaining stubble. Geraldine was more than satisfied when she gazed upon her naked twat. She was so taken with the look, she sat in front of the floor length mirror, opened her legs, and admired her handiwork. It did not take but a few minutes for her mind to equate her bare pussy with her daughter’s.

“God no!!!” she cried as her hands made their way between her legs. She thought of her daughter’s bald virgin pussy as she frigged herself to a third orgasm. The fourth wasn’t far behind. Geraldine did not move from her spot on the floor in front of the mirror. The two successive orgasms sucked all the energy from her body. She closed her eyes and immediately fell into a deep sound post orgasmic sleep.

\-------------------------

Matthew Marcus arrived home ninety minutes early. He always walked into his house precisely at 3:20PM. For some reason, he did not call out to his mother when he did not see her standing in the kitchen or sitting in the family room reading or watching television. He put his backpack over his left shoulder and made his way upstairs to his room. He saw that his mother’s bedroom door was partially open which immediately sent warnings to his brain. His mother never partially closed the door to the master bedroom. It was either wide open or completely closed.

Matthew entered his room and placed his backpack next to his desk. He mind went through scenarios as to what either happened or was happening in his parent’s bedroom. He stood for a minute as his mind wandered, but it was short lived. Matthew decided to check out his parent’s bedroom. He wasn’t considered big or very strong by his friends. He was slightly above average height and the prefect weight for his fourteen years. When it came to wrestling or playing contact sports he held his own. If anything was awry in his parent’s bedroom, only one of two things would happen. He would have the shit kicked out of him or he would get the drop on the intruder and successfully knock him out. Matthew took a breath, exhaled, and made his way to his parent’s bedroom.

He did not call out before he entered the room. Matthew stood behind the door and stuck his head around to see if he could see anything. He was surprised to see his mother’s robe lying on the king sized bed. He looked around and what he saw in the floor length mirror on the door to her closet froze him where he stood. Lying on the floor was his mother. She was totally naked. His hand absentmindedly went to his crotch. He felt his growing erection. He knew his mother was hot when she was dressed, but seeing her sleeping on her back, legs spread, and her pert breasts rising and falling with her breathing was more than enough to confirm his take that she was one hot mother-I’d-like-to-fuck.

Rubbing his crotch only added to his rising sexual desire. He stepped over to where his mother slept, knelt, and without thinking of the consequences, placed his lips around the nipple of her right breast. He had never in his fourteen years touched or sucked on girl’s or woman’s breast. Why he did it and what possessed him to do so would never be answered. Matthew’s right hand cupped the base of his mother’s right breast. He carefully sucked on the nipple. He thought, _‘What is she going to do when she opens her eyes?’_ Her reaction to his gently sucking on her right breast was not what he expected.

Geraldine opened her eyes, turned her head, saw her son kneeling next to her naked body with his mouth around her right nipple, and his right hand around the base of her breast. She moved to get her right arm and hand from her side so she could caress her son’s head. Matthew moved which changed Geraldine’s mind. She reached for his crotch and when she placed her hand on her son’s growing erection, he stopped sucking in her breast.

He was flustered and scared. “S-s-sorry m-m-mom,” he stuttered. “I saw you and I. . .”

Geraldine squeezed his cock, smiled, and admitted to her son what she had seen. “Last night when I came to bed, your door was not closed. It was ajar. I was going to come in or quietly close it when I saw you on your bed. You were masturbating. I couldn’t take my eyes from your cock. I wanted to come in and take it into my hand. I wanted to sit next to you and watch you as I jerked you to completion. I was so taken with you cock, Matthew. I must have come late into your masturbatory activity than I thought. My jaw dropped when I counted seven strong pulses of cum shoot from your cock. . .”

Matthew rose from his mother’s chest and moved back just enough to break her hold on his crotch. He looked at his mother’s nakedness and wondered out loud, “You’re naked because you wanted more than watching me masturbate?”

Her skin flushed with embarrassment and blush. She looked into his eyes and saw lust, but there was also a questioning look peeking from behind his lust. Geraldine knew she had to take it slow, but it was Matthew who had knelt next to her naked body and took her right nipple into his mouth. While she enjoyed the touch of his lips, she knew he had to learn how to make love to a woman. Geraldine smiled and said, “I didn’t want you to catch me naked. Especially asleep on the floor of my bedroom. I’m going to get up and put on my robe. You’re going to stand and wait.”

Geraldine stood and noticed the time on the clock radio. She turned to her son as she picked up her robe and said, “You’re home early. Why?”

It was Matthew’s turn to flush. He looked at the floor embarrassed as he said, “I was caught by Mr. Thomason kissing and feeling up Alice McCarthy.”

Geraldine raised her eyebrows in mock shock and concern. She finished putting on her robe and as she tied it closed said, “Was that all Matthew? Sure you weren’t doing more than kissing?”

Again Matthew flushed. He looked up at his mother and said, “I had my right hand on her left breast. Her hand was on my hip headed for my crotch. I swear we weren’t having sex!!!”

“Oh my God, where were you that you were caught by the principal?”

“We were in the gym behind the bleachers.”

“There is room there?”

“Not really, but let’s just say there is enough room for two people to stand and not be seen; or so we thought.”

“But given additional time,” said his mother, “you would have.”

“Mom, a blowjob isn’t sex,” he whined.

Geraldine shook her head in the negative as she said, “What are you Bill Clinton? A blowjob is sex no matter how you couch it. A man’s sexual organ is in a woman’s or man’s mouth. An orgasm results. Matthew that is sex. Have you been having sex with this girl Alice McCarthy?”

Scared, he answered, “No mom. I swear. We’ve kissed. Today was the first time either of us touched the other.”

“Are you still a virgin?”

On the verge of tears, Matthew answered, “Yes mother.”

“All you do in your room is jerk off?”

“Mom-m-m,” he cried not believing his mother just asked him that.

“It’s alright Matthew,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Geraldine patted the bed next to her and said, “The reason I was on the floor asleep sweetheart was because I masturbated several times this morning. I was so sexually tired; I fell asleep where I lay.”

Matthew sat and felt his mother put her right arm around his shoulder. He looked at her and felt his cock twitch. His mother was so beautiful even without makeup. He sighed audibly as he looked down at the floor. He decided to ask, “Why were you on the floor and not on the bed?”

“I was admiring my handiwork,” she replied. Without thinking, she opened her legs, pulled the robe from her thighs, and said, “If you look, you will see that I have removed all of the hair that surrounds my vagina.”

Matthew could not believe what he saw. His only response was, “Why?”

His mother pulled her arm from around his shoulders, gently touched his cheek, and said, “I did it for you.”

He frowned, “For me?”

“Yes Matthew,” she cooed, “for you.”

“M-m-mom,” he stuttered, “for me? I don’t understand. Why for me?”

Geraldine leaned into her son and placed a kiss on his lips. She did not hold it for a long time. Her right hand started to caress his left cheek. She felt him relax just a smidgeon and decided to open up completely to him. “After I saw your cock, I went to my room and I masturbated. . .” Matthew started to say something, but she stopped him but placing two of her fingers over his mouth. He understood that she did not want him to interrupt her. “I thought about you. I thought about your father. I thought about your cock and knew it was much bigger than your father’s. I wanted you feel you inside me. I shaved my pussy for you. I want to be your first. I want to teach you everything there is to know about heterosexual sex and love. I love you Matthew and I want you inside me. Simply, I want you to fuck me as much as you want for as long as you want.”

“Um,” he started, before he stopped, looked at his mother and said, “Isn’t sex between a mother and son illegal? Isn’t it. . .” He paused looking for the word.

“Incest.”

He brightened, ‘Yes, incest. Isn’t that illegal?”

“Yes, but it would only be illegal if you tell everybody that you’re having sex with your mother. You are under age to make an adult decision especially when it concerns sexual situations. In this state, you have to be sixteen to make a decision to have consensual sex, but if you say that you’re having sex with your mother, it will be interpreted as non-consensual and incestuous.”

“Non-consensual?” he asked.

“Means I forced myself on you,” she replied. “Consensual means that we both agreed to have a mother-son sexual relationship. In the eyes of the law that it patently illegal.” Geraldine paused, looked into her son’s eyes, and said, “I love you Matthew. I want your cock. I want you to be inside of me. I want to feel you explode and shoot your seed into my body. I don’t care about the law. If you can keep the secret, then we can and hopefully will make love together. I want to teach you everything.”

“I-I-I,” he stuttered. It took a moment for him to gain some semblance of order and control. His cock was totally erect and pressing against the fabric of his underpants and jeans. He looked down at his crotch and held his gaze there as he said, “What about dad?”

Geraldine laughed which shocked her son enough he looked up and into her sky blue eyes. She smiled and said, “Your father is away for the next eight or ten or fourteen days. I’ll take my chances, but I know we’ll have more than enough time.”

“Time for what?” he asked.

“Time for you to sleep with me every night,” she said as she licked her lips, “and time for me to explain to your father that he will no longer be sleeping in my bed.”

“WHAT!?!?” cried Matthew.

Geraldine looked at the time and said, “Your sister will be home soon. We don’t have the time to engage in coital sex.” She saw the confusion on his face and said, “We don’t have the time for you to fuck me. I so want you to, but, we need to be careful around Cloe.” Geraldine put her hand on Matthew’s erection and said, “I’ll help you now, but it won’t be what I really want. All I will do is give you a hand job. Then when Cloe goes to sleep, we will adjourn to my bedroom, where I will teach you to kiss, caress, and make love to a woman.”

Matthew Marcus was dumbfounded and speechless. His eyes were wide open and bugging out of their sockets. He did not refuse his mother’s offer of a hand job. All he did was look at her questioningly.

Geraldine moved closer to her son. She pressed his shoulders and he knew to lie back on the bed. With deft movements of her hands, she opened his belt and all the buttons on his Levi 501 jeans. She reached inside both the jeans and his underwear and pulled. He raised his hips to allow his mother to pull his pants and underpants down to his ankles.

“Shit,” said Geraldine. “Matthew, kick your sneakers off so I can get your pants all the way off.”

Matthew did as his mother asked. His fourteen year old cock stood straight up from his crotch. Around the base as a sparse amount of pubic hair. He watched as his mother absentmindedly licked her lips. He closed his eyes and thought how sweet it would be if she put his cock into her mouth. He felt her open his thighs. Her left hand went between his legs and cupped his balls. Her right hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock just below the head. Matthew was in heaven as his body began to relax and feel the sensations of being sexually stimulated and masturbated by another person. He couldn’t help himself. He raised his head, opened his eyes, and said in a tone that only a dominant man would use, “Blow me.”

Geraldine did not react. She heard him, but she did not hear _‘please’_. She did not hear, _‘please blow me.’_ Nor did she hear, _‘suck my cock please.’_ There was nothing but the simple gruff command – _‘BLOW ME’_. Her pussy flooded with vaginal secretions. Her body tensed and relaxed as she came to understand and accept her son’s sexual command. Blow me. I’m your better. She did not know if he understood how he sounded, but if she did as he asked, he would eventually come to understand his dominance over her and the women he bedded in the future.

Matthew did not push. He put his head back down onto the bed as he felt his mother’s hands begin to masturbate his cock and caress his balls. His body began the classic rise to a male’s orgasm. His abdominal muscles tensed as did his buttocks. His mother’s hand knew exactly where to slide as it caressed the glans pens and the shaft. His cock never felt as sensitive as it did now when he masturbated. Then to his surprise he felt something he didn’t expect.

Geraldine masturbated her son for a few minutes before she moved between his legs and without saying a word, wrapped her lips around her son’s beautiful cock. He commanded her to blow him and blow him she would. Her left hand continued to caress his testicles and the small patch of skin between his asshole and his scrotum. Her mouth slid three-quarters of the way down what had to be a seven-and-a-half inch cock. The thickness of the organ was more than she could take down her throat. Mark’s penis was no comparison to his son’s length and girth. She did not want to gag, but she knew that in time she would take the entire length into her mouth and down her throat. Her son would feel her lips pressing against the skin at the base of his beautiful teenage cock. With somewhat of a practiced motion, Geraldine began to slide her mouth and lips up and down Matthew’s cock. When the shapely flared head was just behind her lips, she would swirl her tongue around the glans and every so often she would press the tip of her tongue into the slit at the top.

She wanted more than anything to be looking up into Matthew’s eyes as she sucked his cock for the first time, but the fact he was on his back did not make it conducive for their eyes to meet. Geraldine concentrated on pleasuring his cock with her mouth. Her pussy ached for the touch of a finger, but she knew today was about one thing and one thing only. Her mouth was going to be the vessel that masturbated her son and swallowed the results of his first act of fellatio on his teenaged cock. She also wanted more than anything to feel either one or both of his hands on the sides and back of her head. Geraldine knew she would crescendo into an orgasms sans touching her clitoris if he just held her head and guided her motions. The fact that she had his cock in her mouth, because he unknowingly commanded her to, was more than enough to get her off. She felt her anus contract and her vaginal opening spasm as fluid ran out of her body and down her thighs.

Matthew did not know to take his mother’s head into his hands. He grabbed the comforter as his hips pressed upwards against his mother’s downward stroke. He felt his cock slide into the beginning of her throat but no further. Her left hand’s motion sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. He groaned as he reveled in the feeling of his mother’s warm mouth on his cock. Nothing short of a hot pussy would ever replace the feeling of a great blowjob. Masturbation held nothing on a blowjob.

Minutes passed as Geraldine pleasured her son’s cock with her mouth. She did not stop nor did she come up for air. The saliva that built up in her mouth was swallowed before it broke the seal of her lips and dribbled down around the shaft of Matthew’s cock. As she pleasured him, she could sense and feel his rising orgasm. Her own body reacted in kind. She hoped beyond hope that when he exploded in her mouth, her own body would tense and release a flood of vaginal fluids. Her desire was met, but not with a simultaneous orgasm.

Matthew groaned, “I’m going to. . .” He said nothing more.

Geraldine had hoped he would be more verbal as she blew him. It would have been nice to hear her son call her a cock sucking whore, a bitch, or even to go so far as to pull his cock from her mouth and slap her face with it. But, she knew that it would happen in time as he grew into being a real man. His cock was already showing signs of being a strong contender in the male appendage size category.

His body movements signaled his impeding orgasm. His hips pressed harder upwards as he fucked her mouth. She felt his anus begin to pulse and she knew it was happening. Geraldine pulled her mouth to the top of Matthew’s cock. She felt the head grow in size and the shaft thicken. Her heart fluttered with excitement as the first rope of cum shot from the tip of his cock and into her mouth. She counted in her head each ejaculation as it happened. Geraldine kept her right hand lightly wrapped around the base of the thick shaft of her son’s cock so she could feel the contractions of his orgasm. Seven strong pulses filled her mouth with her son’s sweet tasting teenage ejaculate. Geraldine waited until his orgasm subsided before she slid her mouth down one time, back up, and with her tips tight around the glans swallowed.

She raised her eyes to see Matthew looking down at her. She pulled her mouth from his softening cock and kissed the head. She whispered, “I love you Matthew’s cock. I hope you enjoyed your first blowjob.”

Matthew’s head fell back on the bed as he groaned, “Fuck!!! I never thought you would. You can suck my cock anytime you want mom.”

Her chuckle said it all, but she enunciated, “Matthew, what just happened is only the beginning of a lifetime of wonderful sex. Now, I’m going to go into the bathroom and cleanup. You are to do the same and remember what happened here is not to be spoken about with anyone. Especially your sister and your friends.”

Matthew rose from the bed, pulled up his pants and underpants, and as he stood over his mother, he said not really knowing how his mother would react, “I will be sleeping with you tonight and every night until dad gets home. I expect to feel your hot cunt around my cock tonight.”

Geraldine lowered her gaze as she hid her surprise at his use of the dirty word _‘cunt’_. She said in a quiet tone, “Without question Matthew you will.” She heard him turn to walk out before she looked up and thought, _‘I’m never going to hold the same position of adoration in his life as I did before I sucked his cock.’_ Geraldine smiled as she thought, _‘His cum was so sweet tasting. I’m fuckin’ hooked.’_

The smile on his face was from ear-to-ear as he turned and walked out of the room that would be his for at least a week.

\-------------------------

Dinner was nothing special from Geraldine’s standpoint. She had no desire to stand and cook. Her body was first recovering from her morning masturbation sessions and her first sexual interaction with her fourteen year old son. Matthew’s cock was as she had hoped. It is as beautiful as she expected especially now she had touched it up close and personal. They ate a family sized frozen dinner of macaroni and cheese, broccoli, and each drank Pellegrino carbonated water with lemon. Geraldine, Matthew, and Cloe sat for dinner at 6:00PM and they cleaned the table at 6:38PM.

“You two have homework to get done?” asked their mother.

“Fourth graders do not get a lot of homework mom,” whined Cloe. Then she smiled her infectious smile as she chuckled at having to tell her mother every day that she did not get a lot of homework.

Matthew knew better than not to answer, “I have some reading to do for English and some math homework. I should be done with enough time to chat with some friends on the Internet.”

Her nod was typical of her as she tried to keep from taking her son on the kitchen floor. Geraldine Marcus was frightened at herself because she saw herself turning into a wonton whore. All she could think about was sex with her son. She nodded her head to herself as she hoped that this evening’s sexual encounter would cure her desire to possess him 24/7. If not, then she knew it could be the ruination of her life. To push her sexual desire down, she made a concerted effort to hand wash the dinner dishes. The act of turning her efforts to something more mundane and without a hint of sexual enticement proved only somewhat fleeting in curing her new found desire for constant sexual stimulation.

Geraldine frustrated at her inability to keep from thinking about all the sexual possibilities with her son decided she needed to be alone to face her newly uncovered demons. As she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, her iPhone rang. The ringtone said it was her husband.

Even though she knew it was her husband, Mark, on the phone, she answered, “This is Geraldine.”

Flummoxed at her answer, he said, “Hi sweetheart!!! It’s me from sunny Florida. How has your day gone?”

Her body ached, but not for him. She wanted her son between her legs. “My day was special. I actually masturbated four times today. I’m heading to the bedroom to undress, get into bed, and finger fuck myself until I collapse from multiple orgasms. How’s that for a day?”

“Gerry,” he said somewhat taken aback, “what has gotten into you? Have you been drinking?”

“Um, no.” she replied. “I haven’t been drinking or smoking pot. I saw something the night before you left and I’m totally enamored with it. I can’t stop thinking about it.” She paused, thought about what she was going to say next and decided to go for it, “Mark, are you going to jerk off tonight?”

“Jesus Geraldine,” he croaked, “what the fuck has gotten into you? Did some God awful sexually uninhibited gene get turned on? In all the years we know one another and the years of our marriage, you’ve never spoken to me like that.”

 _‘In for a penny, in for a dollar,’_ she thought. “What has gotten into me is the miniscule size of your. . . Shit, it isn’t even manly enough to be called a cock.”

“Jesus,” he said as his mind began to race with the possible causes of his wife’s verbal debasement of his genitals. “Would you feel better if I told you I was going to masturbate tonight? Would you feel better that when I do, I will be thinking of you? When I do masturbate, I only think of you.”

“Too bad, shrimp dick,” she said. “When I masturbate I think of a man with a real cock and not a little boy’s appendage that has never given me sexual satisfaction.”

“Should I come home?” he asked in a whiney little boy’s voice.

“There is no reason for you to cut your business trip short,” she said. “You need to close the deal, don’t you? You are with your boss, aren’t you?”

“I am, but if I feign a problem at home, he’ll let me return,” said Mark.

“I’ll be fine Mark,” she said using his name for the first time. “Do what you need to do.”

He was taken aback with her cavalier attitude and her direct verbal humiliation of him as a man. Something had to have lit the fuse and he could only think that she had become sexually involved with her friend Maggie. His cock twitched at the thought, but that discussion was for another time and place.

“We’ll talk when I get home,” he said, “but I’m not at all happy with your attitude. I don’t know what has gotten into you, but I am not happy at all.”

“Yes,” she said in a voice that was filled with sarcasm, “we’ll talk when you get home. I would refrain from jerking off because I think you’ll need to be extra horny when you get home.”

Geraldine Marcus pressed the red bar at the bottom of the screen that ended the call.

Cloe came out of her room and followed her mother into her bedroom. The youngster did not ask permission to enter. She made her way to the bed, sat, and said, “Was that daddy on the phone?”

“Yes sweet pea,” replied Geraldine.

“I was hoping to speak to him.”

“About?”

“Nothing special. I just wanted to hear his voice and tell him that I love him.”

“Oh. I promise to let you speak to him tomorrow. You know he’ll call like he always does when he is away. Would you be a good girl and leave mommy alone for a while?”

Cloe frowned. “Is there something wrong mom? You’re acting very strange.”

Geraldine relaxed, smiled, and took her daughter into her arms as she said, “No Cloe. I’m fine. Just a bit of a stressful day. I wanted to lie down and relax a bit.”

Not in the least fazed by what her mother said, Cloe stated, “Then why don’t we both lay down. We could cuddle before I have to change for bed. I’d like that a lot!!!”

Frustrated because her daughter would not leave the room, Geraldine crumbled and acceded to her wish. She bent and picked up her daughter who immediately wrapped her legs around Geraldine’s waist. She shifted her hip which was a mistake. She felt he warmth of her prepubescent sex press against the thin material of her house coat. Her legs grew weak. Her mind filled with thoughts of going down on Cloe and tasting her pure vaginal fluids. The only resolution to the rising sexual temptation was to stop it before it took over. The feelings were not subsiding and Geraldine needed a distraction. She looked around her room and saw nothing that would allow her to stop the insanity. Then a reason rose. The iPhone sounded. The ringtone told her it was Maggie.

“This is Geraldine,” she said. “Hold on a moment.”

Geraldine put her daughter down and said, “To your room young lady. Mommy has to take this call.”

Pouting, Cloe did as her mother asked and closed the door behind her.

Geraldine put her iPhone to her ear and said, “Hi Maggie. Perfect timing, if I must say so.”

“Really, how so?”

“I had a bit of a conundrum. I told Cloe I wanted lie down and rest and she offered to cuddle with me.”

Maggie nodded knowingly at the other end. She decided to play coy, “Felt what?”

“You’re kidding me!!! I felt the warmth of her prepubescent sex through my housecoat. I wasn’t dressed. In fact, I was totally naked underneath my housecoat. I became wet and was using my all my God given abilities to quell the rising desire to suck her pussy.”

The laughter caught Geraldine by surprise, but she understood why when she heard Maggie. “Been there done that two times. When I pick up my daughters, I sometimes feel just what you felt. I too have to control my lesbian pedomom desires. I’m glad I could be of help. I was so curious about morning’s conversation that I had to call. How did the rest of your day go?”

Geraldine sat on her bed and without really thinking about it began to massage the outer lips of her vagina. She moved so she could rest her back against the headboard which allowed her to put her feet on the bed. She bent her legs, spread her knees, and opened her sex for her right hand.

“I masturbated four times this morning.”

“Nice. All about Matthew?”

“No. The last time was about Cloe. I have shaved my pussy bare. I love the look, but it so reminded me of a prepubescent pussy that I had to masturbate. I thought of Cloe. That is why I am so relieved that you called. Because, if you hadn’t, I’d probably have my lips around her sex right now.”

“Damn girl!!! I did it only one more time after we finished on the phone together. I thought about you. Now that you’ve gone the bare pussy route, I know I want you. I love bare pussy at any age.”

“Interesting,” said Geraldine. “Seems you’re more of a pervert than I ever suspected.”

“I hope you understand that it is a secret worth keeping.”

“Of course I do.”

“Really!!! How so?”

Maggie heard Geraldine’s intake of a deep breath and its release. She waited patiently for her friend to speak.

Geraldine closed her eyes, pressed her clitoris with her right index finger, and said, “I blew Matthew this afternoon. He came home early from school and found me asleep naked on the floor in front of the full length mirror on my walk-in closet.”

“How did finding you asleep on the floor end up with you sucking his teenage cock?”

“You’re not going to believe this. He knelt next to me without waking me and took my right nipple into his mouth. I do not know what possessed him to do it, but when I opened my eyes I did not react negatively. I. . .” Geraldine paused because she heard something. She turned her head to see her son standing in her room. “I have to go. He just entered the room. We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

Saddened, but knowing that her best friend was about to take her son’s virginity allowed her to say, “Yes, tomorrow.”

Geraldine heard her iPhone buzz as the connection was broken.

“Matthew,” she said a bit surprised at his intrusion. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Short of sucking my cock,” he said somewhat peeved, “would you please tell Cloe to leave me alone. I’m almost done with my homework and I would like to chat with my friends. I don’t need her bothering me because she wants attention.”

Geraldine smiled and patted the bed next to her. Matthew took the hint and sat next to his mother. His eyes opened wide when he felt her place her lips on his and at the same time, gently caress his cock through his pants. When Geraldine broke the kiss, but did not move her hand, he asked, “What gives?”

“I told you that I want you. I told you that I’m enamored with your cock,” she paused, looked into his eyes, and saw the rising lust of a teenaged boy. “What I am about to tell you does not leave this room.” She massaged his cock and when he moaned she continued, “You are right about your sister. She wants your attention because she wants you the same way I do.”

“WHAT???” he croaked.

“Yes Matthew,” said is mother. “Cloe wants you. She doesn’t truly realize it yet, but she wants you to take her. She wants to give you her love. I promise you that you will have her. She is yours to have. You will take her virginity – orally, anally, and vaginally. But, you have to keep all this from happening until I feel you are ready. I’m not worried about Cloe. I will begin a process that will culminate in her becoming your sexual playmate. Can you hold off until I say so?”

“I don’t want to fuck my sister,” he said. “I just want her to leave me alone.”

Geraldine smiled and said lovingly, “Yes you do want to fuck your sister. You just don’t know it as yet. Believe me when I tell you that you will as soon as tomorrow morning. . .”

“Tomorrow morning???” he interrupted.

Again Geraldine laughed, “Yes my sweetness. After your cock has been inside me and you’ve ejaculated your sweet hot teenage cum into my cunt; you will know what it means to fuck. You will forever look at Cloe and wonder what it must be like to have her pussy around your cock. I will make it happen. Just temper your hated for her because she wants to be in your room with you while you chat with your friends. Of course, if you’re having an Internet masturbation orgy, that is a horse of a different color.”

“Jesus mom!!!” cried Matthew. “We don’t sit around in front of our computers jerking off.”

“Ok big shot,” said Geraldine, “have you ever had a masturbation party with your friends? Have you ever gone to Martin’s house and jerked off together?”

“Come on,” cried Matthew. “I’m not gay.”

“Teenage boys,” continued his mother, “whether they be straight, bi, or gay have experienced at least once in the lives a masturbation party. It is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, if you’ve gone so far as to have given Martin a hand or a blowjob, then good for you. Shows me you’re not afraid of your sexuality.”

Matthew’s face showed frustration at his mother’s questions. “No, I have not had any form of sexual relations with Martin. And, why have you chosen him of all of my friends?”

“Matthew, you’re blushing,” said his mother. “Of all your friends, I think he is the cutest, but then again I haven’t seen his cock now have I. I bet you’re bigger than he is. Am I right?”

Matthew rolled his eyes as he thought, _‘Was this sexual inquisition ever going to stop? How much more would he have to suffer through? Was her bullshit worth it just to be able to fuck her when he wanted?’_

“Ok, ok,” he said. “I am bigger than Martin. And, if you’re so interested, he’s come on to me. He’s told me he is bisexual. Apparently his next door neighbor introduced him to s-s-s. . .”

“Sucking cock,” said Geraldine finishing the words for him. ‘Like I said Matthew, it is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I have to ask,” he said, “Why all of this sex between us now?”

Geraldine picked up his hands, kissed them, and said, “Because when I saw the size of your cock, I knew you could provide for me what your father could not. He is not nearly as big as you. I know he impregnated me twice, but sex is more than just procreation. Sex is fun. Sex is titillating. Sex is one of the only things that is yours to have and share with someone you love or just want to give pleasure to. Matthew, I want you because I love you. First as a son and hopefully, as a lover. You’re going to grow into a strong handsome man. Your cock will be an object that women and, excuse me, gay men will want play with. I want to be the woman that teaches you everything about sex. I don’t want you to learn it on the street or from some whore.”

“Again, I have to ask about daddy?”

“Your father will accept what happens to him.”

“And, you know that because?”

“You’re only fourteen and I am going to talk you like an adult. Your father is not good in bed. He does not know how to fuck because his cock is so fuckin’ small. The one thing he is good at, in fact he is more than excellent at, is eating my pussy. His tongue makes up for his lack of cock size. When we have sex all he does is lick my pussy. When he wants to cum, he goes into the bathroom and jerks off. If I have a choice, after blowing you this afternoon, I want your cock and not his. You’ll become the man of the house.”

“Shit,” said Matthew.

“You want to fuck me?” asked his mother rhetorically, “then become the man you are meant to be.”

Matthew took the cue. He leaned forward and kissed his mother on her lips. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against her lips. Geraldine did not care that the door was partially open as she opened her mouth to accept her son’s tongue. She realized that he knew about French kissing, but did have the technique to make it enhance one’s sexuality. Geraldine broke the kiss.

“Matthew,” she said, “when you French kiss, the idea is to use your tongue to caress the other person’s tongue. You play a game. A game where you make the other person desire to have your tongue in her or his mouth and vice versa. You caress the other person’s tongue with your own. You pull it back into your mouth asking the other person to come and get it with theirs. If you want to, you can call it a game of hide and seek except this game hopefully results in more than great kissing.”

She smiled and leaned into her son. Their lips met and she opened her mouth. Matthew did not hesitate to put his tongue into his mother’s mouth. Her small explanation of the way two people French kiss was not lost on the boy. Their tongues began to dance in each other’s mouth. They broke the kiss several times to only start anew. Matthew took the next step when his lips pressed against his mother’s, his right hand went inside her housecoat to her left breast. As he kissed her, he squeezed but it was not gentle.

Geraldine’s eyes flew open when her son’s hand grabbed her left breast and squeezed. She broke the kiss, pulled back while pushing his hand from her breast, and said, “Whoa there fella!!! They’re not made of play-doh. Take it easy. Learn how to caress and bring a woman forward into wanting you. Be rough and you’ll be jerking off more than you’d care to think about. Be gentle. There will come at time and a place where you’ll be asked to be rough, but always remember that you do not do anything that will hurt the other person. Hurt the other person and you will be facing jail time. Now, I think we need to stop until later. We don’t want Cloe walking in on us.”

Chagrined at his mother’s dressing down over his exuberant squeezing of her breast, Matthew believed he understood why it happened. “What time should I return?”

“Your sister has to be asleep by eight-thirty. Come to me at ten.”

“Why do I have to wait?”

“For now, because I say so. In time, when everyone in this house knows who the man of the house is, you will be able to control what goes on, but until that time, you come to me to learn.”

Matthew heard his mother and began to see the handwriting on the walls. He would learn to have sex with his mother. He would when the time was right, take his sister into his bed and fuck her. As for his father, only time would tell what would happen with him.

\-------------------------

Matthew’s cock was in a state of readiness from the moment he left his mother’s bedroom until he returned. While he was video chatting with his friends online it became imperative that he keep the lower half of his body hidden. Otherwise, it would be plainly obvious that he was sexually stimulated. The last conversation he had was with Alice McCarthy.

The Skype signal chimed and Matthew could see it was his friend Alice. “Hi A.”

“Hi Matthew,” said Alice with a tone that could only be interpreted as a come on to sex.

“What’s up?”

“Did you get into trouble?”

“Um, no. Why should I. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Alice rolled her eyes, “P-p-please!!! You had your hand on my breast when Mr. Thomason caught us.”

“And, you were moving your hand to my crotch. So???”

“You didn’t tell your parents?”

“No. Did you?”

“I had to. . .”

‘WHAT!?!?”

“Mr. Thomason called my mother. She threw a hissy fit. Called me a whore. Said I wasn’t any daughter of hers. I pleaded to her better instincts and convinced her that Mr. Thomason did not see what he thought he saw.”

“And A, how did you do that?”

“With my intelligence and wily feminine charms. Either way - I’m not grounded and I haven’t had my computer taken away from me. Um. . .” Alice paused, looked around her room, and then continued, “My door is closed. Care to show me what I wanted to touch this morning? And, I’ll show you mine.”

“Your pussy?”

“If you want.”

“Why wouldn’t I not want to see it?”

“You first,” she said.

“Sorry A, if you want to see my cock, you show me your pussy first.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll close the connection.”

Alice thought for a moment and just as she was about to stand there was a knock on her door. Matthew did not wait. He closed the Skype connection.

Matthew smiled to himself over the possibility of being caught by A’s mother or father. He really didn’t want to play show me yours and I’ll show me mine with her; although, until this afternoon, she was the girl he wanted to have sex with the most. He went from his desk to his bed and just after he reclined, he got up and removed his clothing. He stood uncertain if he should enter his mother’s room naked or in pajamas. He decided on pajamas.

Meanwhile, his mother was doing exactly what she thought she needed to do to begin her sexual life with her son. She went to the drawer in her bureau that contained all of her sexually enticing lingerie. It had been quite a while since she dressed provocatively for her husband. She’d taken it upon herself to continue to purchase frilly sexually virgin enticing lingerie for her own enjoyment. Now, she would take out the one item she wanted a man to see her in and for her own enjoyment it would be her son. She found the bag from the small lingerie store in town she frequented for sexy, dirty lingerie. The proprietor was a nice older lady and she could see that at one time she was quite the looker. They hit it off and neither of them had any qualms about discussing certain things about themselves. Geraldine wondered if she would open up to her about her incestuous relationship with her son and decided that was never going to happen.

Inside the bag was an outfit fit for a whore. The panties were nothing more than a small patch of lace fabric and two strings to hold it in place. The stocking were thigh highs with lace tops that were slightly larger than the normal size. She went to her closet and found in the corner the pair of shoes she wanted to wear. They could only be defined as _‘fuck me’_ shoes. The six inch platform soles would make her height six feet four inches. She would tower over her son, but it also would allow her to take him by his head and push it into her pussy. The entire outfit was in white. It was actually the antithesis of the vestal meaning of the color. White for purity of the person wearing it was not the intention. White for the person who was going to lose his virginity. In a way it excited Geraldine because the incestuous act that was only an hour away would be the culmination of a desire only lit by her seeing her son’s magnificent cock.

Exactly at ten, there came a light knock on the door to her bedroom. Geraldine rose from her bed and stood at the end. She spread her feet apart just enough to show the miniscule size of her panties. Naturally, after she donned her sexually enticing outfit, she admired her body in the mirror. Again she was taken by the lack of pubic hair on her body. The shoes made her legs look twice as long and the small patch of lace left nothing to the imagination. As much as she wanted her son’s cock inside her body, she knew she had to start him off slowly. If everything went as she planned, his face would be between her legs as his tongue slid between her labia and over her clitoris.

She took a breath and said, “Come in.”

Matthew entered. He was wearing his everyday pajamas. His mother wanted to break out laughing, but she knew that once he was comfortable with their incestuous relationship, he would always be naked around her. He froze where he stood. The door was slightly open and although Cloe was asleep, the idea of her waking up and entering the room did not enter Matthew’s mind. His eyes were bugging out of his head. In front of him stood his mother almost naked. Her breasts were bare. Her crotch was not completely covered. He could see the outer lips of her pussy underneath the patch of material that covered her sex. On her legs were stocking that made him drool because with the platform shoes she was wearing, her legs seemed to go on forever. Matthew had an epiphany. He realized that he was attracted to girls with long thin legs. Every time he looked at or stared at a girl or woman with long thin shapely legs, his mouth watered and his cock twitched. He did not say anything where he stood. He thought, _‘Fuck me. . . My mother is fuckin’ hot.’_

“Matthew,” said Geraldine, “close the door. We don’t want to be disturbed.”

“Yes mom,” he replied as he turned, pushed the door closed, and without asking locked it. He turned to face his mother. His face turned red as his cock rose. The head forced its way out of the fly. He did not know how to react or what to do, so he just stood there admiring his beautiful mother.

“Take off your pajamas,” she said. “You won’t be needing them.”

Matthew did as his mother asked. He did not fold them. He took off his top and dropped it on the floor. He pushed the bottoms down and stepped out of them. He felt the air in the room and for some childish reason, he covered his erection. Once he was completely naked, he did not move. His eyes roamed his mother’s body. He fought the desire to take his cock in his right hand and begin to jerk off. He saw his mother saw the same desire.

“You want to play with your cock?”

“Oh God, yes.”

“Step over to me,” she said, “But do not touch me.”

“Yes mother,” he said as he moved to her.

Geraldine saw her son still covering his genitals. This was unacceptable. It was time to show him how handsome, strong, and sexual he was.

“Stop covering your cock and balls,” she said. “I know what they look like.”

He bowed his head and said, “Sorry mom.”

“Do not bow your head to me, Matthew. In time I will bow my head to you. You are the man in this relationship. I am the woman and I shall in time become subservient to you. For now, understand that I am your teacher, your mentor, someone to look up to and learn from. Now, I want you to stand in front of the mirror.”

He did as she asked. Matthew saw his mother take a place directly behind him. Their eyes met in the mirror and they smiled. He was staring into her eyes when he felt her right hand slip around his hip and wrap around his cock. He caught his breath in expectation of being masturbated. He waited for her to slide her hand up and down his shaft, but it never happened. He broke the stare for a moment, returned his eyes to hers, and said, “What?”

“Do you want to look at me and jerk off?”

Matthew closed his eyes. The idea thrilled him. “If you would like me to; I will.”

“Isn’t that what you were thinking about just before I asked you to stand in front of me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Never lie to me. When you are alone in your room, what do you use to titillate you? What makes you take your cock into your hand and masturbate?”

“Mom. . .” he whined.

“Don’t lie to me Matthew,” she cooed. “There is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to masturbation. If you think you’re gay, then tonight will confirm it either way. Tell me what makes you hot?”

“I have pictures of naked women. I jerk off to one more than others. She is just so beautiful.”

“Want to go get it and show it to me?”

“God, mom,” whined Matthew. “Why would I do that when. . .”

Geraldine laughed, released his cock, and said, “When you have me. I want you to look at me. I want you to jerk off as you do. I will move so you can see me, but I want you to also admire yourself. You are a very handsome young man. You should not be afraid to admire your own body. Matthew, jerk off for me.”

“God,” he whined as his right hand went to his erection. He grasped the base and slowly moved his hand up to the head. He looked in the mirror and saw his mother striking a pose that made him swoon. He stroked his cock and as he did he turned his head to look directly at his mother.

“NO MATTHEW,” she cried. “ADMIRE YOURSELF AND JERK OFF. I WANT TO SEE YOU SHOOT YOUR JISM ALL OVER THE MIRROR!!!”

He did as she commanded. Matthew returned his gaze to his reflection in the mirror. He forgot about his mother. He admired his body. His slim but strong face with a square jaw. His muscular chest and abdomen. His arms, his legs, and most of all his big fat cock. He paused just a moment to wet his right hand with his mouth so he had an adequate amount of lubrication. He returned to stroking his cock. His legs began to quiver and shake as his body began to contract in expectation of ejaculating.

“I can’t stand,” cried Matthew.

His mother came behind him. She allowed him to use her as support. Geraldine was in seventh heaven as she watched her fourteen year old son admire himself as he masturbated. Her tongue went around her lips several times as she watched oodles of pre-cum bubble and drip from the purple head of his cock. Her pussy quivered as she thought of his pre-cum filling her mouth, vagina, or ass in preparation of entering. She watched as three fingers of his right hand flew up and down the shaft of his magnificent cock. Her desire was to take ahold of his testicles and feel them as they rose in preparation of delivering their contents into his urethra. Her pussy was soaked.

“Oh God,” cried Matthew. He stared at himself as he cried, “I’m cumming!!!”

She could see his eyes move to hers for a split second. And, then they closed. His hips moved forward and the first rope of ejaculate shot from the tip of his cock. Geraldine licked her lips as she watched her son spew his baby making seed all over mirror and the floor in front of it. She held him as his body began to relax after his eight rope orgasm. She cursed herself for not having him inside her, but she knew he had to learn about lovemaking. There would come a time when she would allow him to mount her for the simple pleasure of fucking her until he attained an orgasm. Tonight and the rest of the week were assignments geared to teach him to be a man by learning to understand his body, eat pussy and ass, and fuck pussy and ass.

His weight became a bit more than she wanted to support; so, she moved so she could sit on the edge of the bed and have him kneel before her. It took a bit more doing to get Matthew to turn to face her on his knees, but with a bit of cajoling it was accomplished. Matthew looked into his mother’s eyes, smiled, and just held his head high as his body recovered from a major orgasm.

“Matthew,” said his mother as she placed her right hand behind his head, “time to learn to eat pussy.”

As she began to pull his head between her legs, he resisted. Matthew was not in the mood for sex. His orgasm deflated his desires. “Please mom,” he said, “can we wait?”

“No Matthew,” she said, “I let you cum and now it is my turn. I’ll help and direct you. I will remove the small patch of lace that is covering my sex. It is time for you to learn how to pleasure a woman with your mouth. I sucked your cock this afternoon. I swallowed your jism. It is time to show me what you can do for me.”

He had no desire to put his mouth on his mother’s pussy. It had nothing to do with the smell. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy the odor emanating from between her legs. The hairless vagina was nothing new to him. He looked at his mother and said, “Mom, please, I promise to lick you, but I’m so tired from. . .”

Matthew did not finish, “Listen Matthew, either you put your mouth on my pussy or I will stop. I will not teach you to be a man. I will forget everything that happened between us. I will be happy to go out and find another lover. You will just be my son and I will treat you as such. Now, if you have any desire to be between my legs on a regular basis, get your mouth on my pussy and let me feel your tongue sliding between my labia.”

“Oh God,” was all he said as he felt his mother pull his head between her legs.

“Kiss my pussy,” she said, “and kiss it like you were French kissing my mouth. I want to feel your tongue inside my twat. Inside the hole you entered the world through. Tongue fuck me and when I’ve had enough, I’ll teach you to suck my clitoris.”

Matthew’s mouth opened around his mother’s pussy. He did as she asked and moved his tongue between he labia. He could feel a small bump at the top of her divide; while at the bottom he found the opening to her body. He extended his tongue as far as he could. He licked up and down the slit. When he was at the bottom, he tried and failed a few times before he could get the right angle of attack to stick as much of his tongue as he could into his mother’s fuck hole. He felt her press her hips against his face. Much to his amazement if was like he was pressing his hips when imitating fucking a woman when masturbating with his hand. He continued to lick and slowly started to suck on her labia. Something happened that kind of surprised him. His cock began to lengthen and get hard. His body was awakening to his oral stimulation of his mother’s sex. Matthew did not complain that his mother kept one or both of her hands on his head as he performed cunnilingus on her.

“That’s it Matt,” cried Geraldine. “Eat the pussy that brought you into this world. Suck my juices, son. Eat me. Use your tongue on my clit. Suck my clit into your mouth. Be gentle and you’ll be rewarded.” She paused and felt her son’s tongue uncover her clit. She held her breath as she sucked the small button into his mouth. Her breath was released when he gently sucked and caressed her clitoris with his mouth. She moved slightly so she could put her feet on the edge of the bed. By doing so, she opened her legs wider giving Matthew easier access to her pussy.

“EAT ME!!!” cried Geraldine. “Suck my fuck hole!!! Suck the hole that your wonderful cock is going to live in.” He continued his oral ministrations until his mother closed her legs trapping his head with her thighs. He paused for a moment and heard, “DON’T STOP LICKING!!! I’M SO CLOSE!!!”

Then he felt it. His mother pressed his head to her crotch and she closed her legs tighter around his head. Her body shook and his mouth filled with her vaginal juices. He could do but one thing. He swallowed. His cock jumped when the taste and smell of his mother’s orgasm hit his brain. He wanted to touch himself, but his arms were not below his mother’s legs. His cock strained. He wanted to ejaculate. Matthew moved his head hard enough to signal his mother to open her legs. As his head moved back, he saw the glistening wetness of her orgasm on the external skin of her vagina. His cock wanted her. He stood between her legs. His seven-and-a-half inches stood proud from between his legs.

Geraldine had not fully recovered, but she knew what he wanted. She moved back slightly, raised her legs, and simply said, “Fuck me.”

Matthew did not need a second invitation. He moved closer to the bed, put his knees on the edge, and with some help from him mother, mounted her. Geraldine move a bit closer, took his cock in her hand, and guided it to her hole. She rubbed the head around her opening for just a second before she placed the beautifully shaped head just inside. Geraldine removed her hand and with both pressed Matthew’s buttocks sending his nicely sized cock into her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her feet to press against his buttocks.

“Oh God Matthew,” she cried. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. God, you’re so big for such a young boy. Don’t move. Follow my lead. I want to move onto the bed.”

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” he said.

“So are you,” she countered.

Geraldine tried to move back on the bed while keeping her son’s cock embedded in her body. His lack of sexual knowledge accompanied with this being his first time ended up with Matthew pulling his cock from inside his mother. He heard her sigh and was heartbroken.

“I’m sorry mom,” he said. “I didn’t mean to take it out of you.”

“Not to worry son,” Geraldine countered. “Come onto the bed next to me. We’ll kiss and fondle each other. Then when we’re ready, you’ll mount me again. I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.”

Geraldine and Matthew lay side-by-side. She looked down at his crotch to see his boner standing tall. She did want to advise him, but thought better of it, instead, she said, “Tomorrow after school, we’ll remove all the hair around your cock and on your balls. It just looks better naked. Come cuddle with me. Take your time. Kiss my breasts. Fondle my pussy.”

“What will you do to me?” he asked.

“We’ll kiss, but I won’t touch you, because if I do, you’ll probably spew your cum all over the bed,” she said. “I want it inside of me. As I said before, I wasn’t going to fuck you tonight, but that was before. I want you to fuck me. Hard. I would like it to be long, but you’re young and inexperienced, so, I know you’ll shoot quickly. I’m hoping you’ll love my pussy and learn to control your orgasms so I experience a man fucking me like no other man has before you.”

“Mom,” he whined, “my cock is so hard. I need. . .”

‘You need to learn Matthew,” said his mother. “You need to control your desires until such time as you understand your sexuality. It will come. I promise you. Like I said earlier to you. You’ll love the feel of a hot cunt around your cock or you may just want to feel a hard cock up your ass. Either way, I’m going to love you forever.”

Matthew nodded his head and allowed his mother to pull him close so she could kiss him. They French kissed. Their tongues played the game of caress, hide, and find. Matthew was getting good at it. His mother pressed her hips against his leg. When he did not respond, she reached for his right hand and placed it between her legs. She helped him find and uncover her clitoris. With a soft hand she showed him how to play her pussy. He was a quick learner and before she could say anything, Matthew was alternately stroking her clit and fingering her hole. Their kisses became more intense as their sexual needs rose to their previous heights.

“Yes Matthew,” she cooed, “play with my pussy. Make me want you more than I already do.” She paused as she felt not one but three fingers enter her body. “Oh my, what a fast learner you are.”

She kissed him and by body language she knew he was more than ready. His hips moved ever so slightly when she touched his hip. His cock jerked when it touched her body. Geraldine knew he was ready to fuck her. She pulled him onto her. With her right hand she guided his teen cock to her hole. She opened and raised her legs. She placed the head at her opening and again simply said, “Fuck me.”

Matthew pushed and slid his cock into her body. He felt the warmth and velvet textured skin of her interior surround his cock. Her heat was transmitted through his cock to his brain. He felt her wetness. He pressed his cock as deep as it could go. Their crotches touched. He moved his hips from side-to-side as his brain succumbed to his need to fuck. Just as he was about to begin fucking his mother, he felt her legs go around his waist and her feet rest on his buttocks. Matthew did not move. He pressed his teen cock into the hole that he passed through to be born into this world.

“Don’t move Matt. Just keep it in me. You’ll fuck me. I promise,” she said, “but for now, I need to feel you in me.”

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” he said, “and I need to move or I’ll just cum without moving.”

“Shush, my baby. Listen to your mother and everything will be just fine. Think about where you are who you are in,” she said almost but not exactly like a teacher. “You’ll fuck me, but for now I need what I need. And, that is the feeling of your cock pressed deep inside me.”

Matthew nodded his acceptance of his mother’s desire. He would and could learn to maintain his erection without manipulation. He moved slightly and Geraldine knew what he wanted. She released her legs from around his waist. She moved them as wide as she could and placed her feet on the bed. She raised her hips and said, “It’s ok to look. See what your cock looks like in a pussy. Don’t be shy. I won’t be the first or the last girl you fuck.”

True to her word, the sight made Matthew giddy. His cock was for all intent and purpose, balls deep into his mother’s pussy. The fact that it was hairless added to the pornographic view of their coupling. He looked at his mother and smiled.

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” she said.

“Yes.”

“Kiss me Matthew.”

He took one last longing look at their union before he leaned down and placed his lips on his mother’s. He felt her arms go around his body. Her hips pressed upwards as she tried to force more, as if there were anymore, of his cock into her fuck hole. He took control of the kiss. He played with his mother’s head. He kept his mouth slightly open, but pulled away breaking the kiss. His eyes twinkled when he witnessed his mother’s frustration. His cock twitched when he realized that he could control the situation. Matthew decided to play her game to a point. When he was confident and ready, he’d reverse roles and take masculine control of their sex. She would serve him. Period.

With their bodies entwined and his cock deep inside her body, Geraldine Marcus was experiencing something she had never experienced in her life. The one boy she fucked, allowing him to take her virginity, before meeting and marrying Mark was not much bigger than her husband. She’d heard that some women loved big cocks but never made an attempt to see if they were on the mark. But, her mind was changed and made up now that, of all people, her son was seven-and-a-half inches balls deep inside her body. Her body felt delicious and now she wanted to experience the feeling of a nicely sized cock slamming into and out of her body.

“Matthew,” she whispered, “sweetheart it is time. I am going to lay back and let you fuck me. I do not want you to be gentle. I want you to be aggressive and fuck me hard. Don’t be afraid to pound my pussy with your cock. I promise you there will be no repercussions if you do hurt me, but I don’t think you will. As you fuck me, you can kiss me, suck my tits, squeeze my tits, or just lay on top of me and press your cock into and out of my body. Also, do be afraid to talk dirty to me. Say all the words that you’re not allowed to say in front of other people.”

 _‘Released at last,’_ he thought.

Matthew Marcus, all of fourteen, balls deep inside his thirty-two year old mother finally had to go ahead to fuck her the way he wanted. He pushed up onto his hands so his upper body was above his mother’s. His cock was still fully inserted into her pussy. He smiled, pulled out just a bit, and pressed his cock home. He witnessed his mother groan with pleasure or was it a bit of pain. His cock felt great. He was fucking his mother and he finally woke up to the reality of it all.

“You’re my mother and my bitch,” he growled. “I’m going to fuck your lights out bitch!!!”

Geraldine knew today’s kids were more knowledgeable about sex, but from what her son just said to her, he must be reading pornography on the Internet. She became wetter at the thought. Instead of reading it, he would live it. Her mind was totally made up. She would kick her husband out of the bedroom and take Matthew in as her lover. Her mind reeled with the possibilities. She pressed her cunt upwards to meet her son’s thrusts.

“Fuck me!!!” she cried. ‘GIVE ME WHAT YOUR FATHER CAN’T!!! FUCK MY LIGHTS OUT!!! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!!!”

Matthew caught fire. He moved his hips and in a few seconds was pounding his mother’s pussy like a jackrabbit in heat. He did not care about anything that was around or under him. His cock controlled his mind and body. The warmth of her pussy surrounding his teen cock sent waves of sexual pleasure throughout his body. He did not want to kiss her nor did he want to squeeze her tits. All he wanted to do was to pound his cock into and out of her velvety smooth fuck hole. The feeling was incredible. Better than any feeling short of a blowjob. After about three minutes of intense thrusting, Matthew came to learn what all men do about sexual intercourse. A man cannot keep up a rapid pace forever. His body could only do so much before he had to rest even for just a minute. He pressed his cock into his mother and kept it there.

Geraldine knew that he had reached the end his momentary length of jackrabbit fucking. She placed her hand on his face, smiled, and said, “Rest a bit. We have all night. If this goes for a while before you fill me with your cum, that is great. I get to have you inside me longer than I expected.”

“Mom,” groaned Matthew, “I-I-I’m going to cum!!! No-o-o!!!”

“Sweet lover boy,” sighed Geraldine, “let it happen. Don’t worry. Just let your body do what it needs to. You’ll get better as we fuck more. Cum in me sweetheart. I love you!!!”

“I l-l-love you,” growled Matthew as he pressed his cock into his mother and it exploded filling her unprotected womb with his seed.

“YES-S-S!!!” cried Geraldine as she felt her son’s cock expand and explode inside her. Her own orgasm was not a huge as her son’s, but it did take her to a place that she had never been before. Fucked by a cock bigger than four inches.

They stayed united for about ten minutes after he exploded inside her. She could see he was getting antsy about being inside her and she knew he had to use the bathroom. Geraldine moved and without saying a word to her son let him slip from inside her body and between her legs. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of hot wet cum dripping from her used incestuous pussy. Her hand sought his cock and when she found it; it was still erect. _‘Wow,’_ she thought to herself, _‘two orgasms and he’s still hard as a rock. Now, I can live with that!!!’_

He felt her hand, but did not move. “Mom, I have to use the bathroom.”

Smiling she said, “So go.”

“Um, could you let go of my penis?”

“Yes dear love, but it isn’t a penis. It is a man’s cock.”

He did not answer her as he rose from the bed and made his way to the master bathroom. Matthew stood in front of the toilet, held his finally softening cock, and when he could he released his bladder. The urine burned just for a moment, but he’d felt that same feeling after he’d cum from masturbating. He sighed with relief as his bladder emptied. He shook his penis to get the last drops of urine to fall off the tip. Matthew flushed the toilet and returned to his mother’s bed. He saw her on the cell phone. She pointed to the bed next her and used her eyes to warn him not to make a sound.

“I already told you Mark. I told you that it is not necessary for you to come home. Everything is fine.”

“No it isn’t,” said Mark. “I believe you’re having an affair!!! A lesbian affair with your friend Maggie.”

“Oh God,” said Geraldine as she made an ugly face, “where did you come up with that idea?”

“Where, you ask? Just review our last conversation. You were horrid to me. You attacked my manhood. You never once, in all the years we’ve been married, said you were left unsatisfied after we made love. The only explanation is you’re having an affair. With someone who has taken control of you and that to me is Maggie.”

“My, my, what an asshole. You have the balls to accuse me of having an affair when I let you sit unaccosted in front of the computer downstairs reading pornography and jerking off.”

“Where did you ever get that idea, Gerry??? No way!!! I’m not downstairs reading pornography and jerking off.”

“Bullshit Mark,” she said in a defiant tone of voice. “I found the hidden directory. I’ve seen the pictures you’ve downloaded. I’ve seen the captioned sissy and cuckold pictures. I’ve read the stories. I know what you like to masturbate to. I just wonder if you’re down there as your boss’ sissy bitch. Are you wearing panties and sucking his cock?” She paused and accused him, “ARE YOU???”

Silence from the other end of the connection. Mark was not sucking his boss’ cock. He was not wearing panties. His masturbatory titillation was just that – fantasy. He had no desire to be a sissy or a cuckold. He took a deep breath, released it, and said as calmly as possible, “I’m not a sissy. I do not want to be a sissy. I do not want to be a cuckold. I do not want to suck cock. I do not want to get bent over and fucked. It is all masturbatory fantasy. I can stop and will. Just be honest with me. Tell me why you were so mean to me earlier.”

Her laugh was sarcastic and caustic at the same time. “You lie. I know for a fact that you’ve sought out men to suck off.” She was lying through her teeth. She was baiting him hoping he would make a psychological mistake. Geraldine Marcus was not going back. Her lover for now and into the future was lying next to her listening to one side of the conversation. “It is not me that has to come clean. It is you.”

“I have nothing to hide Gerry. You found my sexual deviation, but it is nothing more than a masturbatory fantasy. I have as much desire to suck a cock as you do to fuck your son.”

“Interesting you should say that,” she paused and decided to go for it, “because that is exactly what I just did. I had Matthew’s seven-and-a-half inch cock so far up my incestuous cunt that I will never go back to your small useless little penis. He touched places you never have or could if you tried. I had multiple orgasms for the first time in my life from having a real man’s cock inside me.”

Shocked and scared, Mark said in an incredulous voice, “He is that big?”

“Yes and I’ve had it in me. I blew you last night because I knew I would be fucking him tonight. He is next to me on the bed. His cock is beautiful. I’m staring at it as we speak. When you get home you will move to his room. He will be sleeping with me.”

“No Gerry!!! What do you want from me? I’ll do anything!!! I love you!!!”

“What I want from you is my sexual freedom. I want you to accept that you are not man enough for me. Oh, I know you can eat pussy better than any other man, but I don’t want a pussy eater. I want a man with a big cock and your teenage son is it. You accept your fate and do as I say. Also, when you arrive home you will not be the man of the house. Matthew will. You will go to work and come home to cook dinner and clean the house. On weekends you will shop and take care of all the errands. You are going to begin to live your masturbation fantasy Mark. You either accept your fate or you can stay away.”

Crushed and maybe finally beginning to face his hidden secret wishes, Mark Marcus acceded to his wife’s wishes. “Ok. I will remain in Florida and finish my business trip. When I come home we can talk about what you just told me. I really don’t believe you just fucked our son.”

“I did and you’d better get used to listening to him.”

“Like I said, we’ll talk when I get home.”

“No, I have a better idea,” she said. It took a moment, but she found the speaker icon for the iPhone and pressed it. Her son could now here the conversation. “I think you said you’d do anything for me?” Geraldine looked at her son and made the sign that he should not speak, but listen. He nodded.

“Yes, I did say that.”

“Good. Are you in your room?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Take off your clothing.”

“Why?”

“I want you to put the phone on speaker and I want to hear you jerk off as you read one of your cuckold sissy stories to me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You’ll do it because you’re now a cuckold and I want to hear you play with your little boy cock.”

He knew she couldn’t see his head going side-to-side in a negative gesture, but he did it anyway. “I don’t believe you fucked our son. I know you’re mad at me, but I told you it has been and always will be a fantasy. I’m not a sissy.

Geraldine saw her son mouth the word _‘sissy’_. She knew he wanted a definition and she wanted to give it to him. “Mark, I know you have your fantasy on your laptop. Open your favorite story and read it as you masturbate. I believe it is the one where the wife finds out her husband has been stealing her used panties to wear when he jerks off. Isn’t that the one that culminates with her lover bending him over and ramming his eleven inch black cock up her husband’s ass making him into a cum sucking sissy cuckold?”

“Oh my God!!! You’ve read the stories!!!”

“I told you I did. I told you I saw the pictures. I told you I saw and read the captions. Now admit it Mark, you want to live that life. You know you’re not a man down there. The only reason I’ve stayed as long as I have is because you’re one of the few men that can comb his eyebrows with his tongue. Now, tell me you’re naked and playing with your little boy penis.”

There was silence for a minute. Then the call ended.

Geraldine gently placed her cell phone on the nightstand before she turned to her son and embraced him. She kissed him and pulled him onto her body. She placed her left leg over the right side of his body. She pressed her sex onto him. She broke the kiss and said, “This went quicker than I wanted, but once you were inside me I knew there was no going back. Do you want to stay or do you want to keep this as a onetime event and return to your room?”

“I love you mom,” was all he said as he pressed his hardening cock closer to her love box.

Geraldine Marcus did not refuse her son. She rolled onto her back, opened her legs, and let him enter her without any foreplay. She was still wet, but not as wet as she would have liked to have been. His cock got harder quicker than she thought it would. It slipped in easily because of the large amount of pre-cum he produced. The feel of his cock entering her body for a second time that night was as incredible as the first. It took her breath away. Her mind was totally wrapped around the fact that she was a thirty-two year old mother of two who was now fucking her fourteen year old son. The thought never crossed her mind that she was not protected from the possibility of getting pregnant. She wrapped her arms and legs around her son and whispered, “Make love to me Matthew. Take your time and make love to me. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you’re feeling. I love you and want this more than anything. Fuck me sweetheart.”

Matthew kissed his mother as he lay on top of her body. Her breasts pressed against his chest. He could feel her thighs around his hips and her hips rise to his gentle thrusts. He was more than content to make slow love to his mother. He knew instinctively that if he was engaged in sex with anyone his age it would have been a wham bam session. But his mother was special to him. He loved her and now he could show her his love by having sex with her. He pressed his cock as deep as it could go and said in a loving whisper, “Teach me. Teach me to be a man’s man. And I will give you what you want. I will also help you with daddy.”

“My sweet boy,” cooed his mother. “My love for you knows no bounds. Give me your love. Fuck me. Fill me and when you’re done do it again. I will never deny you access to my body.”

Matthew lasted about ten minutes longer than his first time. He mind and body were beginning to get used to the sexual stimulation that his mother’s cunt provided. He fucked her gently and lovingly. They kissed for minutes on end. He moved so he could gently take the nipple one of his mother’s breasts into his mouth. As he trust his cock into her body, he nibbled on either breast. His tongue drew light circles around her nipples. He looked at her for a moment when he realized that her nipples were growing due to his oral stimulation. His hips moved faster as his need to blow another load took over his body. His balls rose into his body in preparation to feed their contents into the urethra that would deposit same into the velvety hole that was massaging his cock.

He felt his mother pull him into her and hold him there. He knew, she knew that he was about to explode. He gave into her desire to be slow fucked. He did not fight as she pressed his cock deep into her fuck hole. He learned that he could use short thrusts to maintain his erection, sexual desire, and need to ejaculate. Matthew short fucked his mother. She responded in kind. Their bodies moved as one. She smiled as she felt him learn to use his body and cock in more than one way to fuck a woman.

“Yes Matthew,” she breathed, “make love to me. Fuck me gently. Show me that you can give yourself to me without pounding my pussy.” He moved slightly and pressed his fattening cock into her love pot. “That’s it. Press it deep. Know that women and girls will die for your cock. It is very special and I’m so glad to be the one to teach you how to use it to make love. Fuck me Matt.”

His mind exploded with love and desire. She just said other women and girls would die for his cock. He pulled back far enough to make the last shove a good one. He felt his anus begin to pulse and his cock thicken. He pressed his cock home into his mother’s womb. He pulled up so he could look into her eyes as he ejaculated into her body. Their eyes met and they both closed them when they each crescendo into mind numbing orgasms. When he was done ejaculating, Matthew fell on top of his mother. They did not move. The lay together breathing hard from their orgasms. Matthew moved and his cock slipped from her velvety cave. He felt something and decided to look.

“Mom. . .” was all he said.

“It ok Matt,” answered Geraldine. “That is your love dripping from my well used cunt. If your father were here, I’d push he head down and make him lick it up. It is red from the pounding you gave it. That is also something your father could never do – make me hurt from being fucked. His tongue will soothe the pain away.”

“Would you like me to go down on you?”

“No sweetheart. That is the cuckold’s job. His life is wrapped around servicing his wife with his mouth and tongue.”

“But what if I want to show you my love by eating you out after I’ve fucked. . . No. made love to you?”

Geraldine was surprised by his question. She also read about men who were not cuckolds that showed their love by going down on their wives or girlfriends after they’ve had hot coital sex. Her heart started to race at the thought of her manly son going down on her after he had filled her with his seed. The idea intrigued her, but she thought it better to table the matter for another time.

“Matthew. I’m honored that you want to go down one me, but let’s just leave that for another time.”

“No mother,” he retorted. “I want to eat my cum from your cunt. It’s not like I haven’t ever tasted my shit.”

Amazed at what she just heard he son admit to, she did not hesitate. She reached for his head and pressed signaling him her acceptance of his eating her out as his cum dripped from her pussy.

Matthew moved between his mother’s legs. He watched as his cum slowly dribbled from her fuck hole. He looked up at her, smiled, licked his lips, and dove in for his first hot creampie. The taste did not offend him. Earlier that day he did eat out his mother. Her vaginal fluids tasted wonderful. Now he enjoyed them mixed with his own ejaculate. He ate her to another orgasm. When she came she filled his mouth with more fluid which he greedily sucked down and swallowed. Twenty-one minutes after he went down on her, he was next to her kissing her as she recovered from her orally induced orgasm.

“I have to ask,” said Geraldine, “How? When?”

“I was home alone. I masturbated and came in my hand. I was curious so I tasted it.”

“Tasted or swallowed it all?”

Matthew blushed, “I swallowed it all. In fact, most of the time I jerk off I finish in my hand so I can eat it. I am not offended by the texture or the taste.”

“Guess I don’t have to teach you about snowballing.”

“Snowballing???”

“That is when a woman or girl blows a guy and does not completely swallow his load. She kisses him and pushes some of his cum into his mouth. If they’re into it, she never swallows and they share the load orally by kissing.”

“That is so kewl!!! I never knew that man and women did such things. Will we snowball?”

Geraldine laughed, “Yes and I’m sure you’ll want to.”

She looked at the clock on the night table and saw it was just after midnight. She turned to her son and lover and said, “You may be my lover, but you’re still a student. You have school tomorrow. I’m going to turn off the light and we’re both going to go to sleep. We’ll wake up together for the first of many mornings. I love you Matthew.”

“I love you mom.”

The next thing they both knew the light was off and they were spooning except it was Geraldine who was behind her son and lover holding him close. She wanted to hold his cock, but decided against it because she knew it would only end up in her cunt for a third time. Matthew fell asleep before his mom. Geraldine listened to his breathing and before she knew it, she joined him in a peaceful post coital slumber.

\-------------------------

The next morning provided something for both mother and son that neither of them had ever experienced. Geraldine woke before Matthew. She opened her eyes to see him on his back and his cock at full mast. She had always wanted to wake a man by taking his cock into her mouth and sucking him off. Her hand strayed to her pussy for a moment as she felt her growing wetness. As quietly as she could, Geraldine moved to her son’s side and without touching his body, slipped her mouth over the head of his beautiful cock. She ran her tongue around the corona a few times before she slipped her lips down to his sparse pubic hair.

The feeling of a mouth on his cock was more than enough to wake Matthew. He was not in a deep sleep when his mother began to fellate him. He raised his head and watched as his cock slid into and out of his mother’s mouth. He was momentarily stunned for words. He dropped his back onto the mattress and moaned, “What a way to be woken up!!!”

Geraldine removed her mouth from his cock, looked over to him, and said, “Another first, but this time for both of us. I’ve always wanted to suck a cock first thing in the morning. Now, I have one worthy of being sucked.”

She returned to her act of fellatio. Her right hand stroked his shaft near the base. Her left hand sought his balls which she took into her palm and gently caressed them with her fingers. Then she slid her fingers down his perineum to his anus. She felt the rise of his anus and as she sucked his cock, she began to play with his ass. She felt him tense up. Geraldine wanted her son to relax. Her mouth lifted off his cock. He looked up wondering why she stopped sucking his cock. Their eyes met. He saw his mother smile and then he felt it.

“No,” he moaned.

“Yes,” she replied and returned to sucking his fourteen year old morning erection.

Her index finger slipped inside and found his prostate gland. His reaction was immediate as she combined the sucking of his cock with the caressing movement of her finger on his gland. Matthew responded. His cock grew harder. His asshole pulsed around Geraldine’s finger. Adding prostate massage lessened the time to her son’s ejaculation.

“FUCK!!!” cried Matthew. “I’M CUMMING!!!”

Geraldine felt the head of his cock expand and the shaft begin to pulse. His asshole had a good grip on her finger. She pressed his prostate and when he began to spew his ejaculate into her mouth she reduced the pressure, but did not remove her finger. His morning ejaculation filled her mouth and she greedily swallowed it down. Her pussy was on fire. Blowing her son first thing in the morning was more than she expected. Her husband had suggested that he would love to have a _‘good morning blowjob’_ but she was not into sucking his rather meager cock first thing in the morning. Geraldine knew that she was addicted to her son’s cock.

When he finished ejaculating Matthew still felt his mother’s finger in his ass. He looked up and asked, “Are you going to remove your finger?”

“Oh sorry,” replied his mother. “It felt kind of nice inside. Did you enjoy the feeling?”

“It surprised me,” said Matthew. “I never thought of inserting something into my ass as I jerked off.”

“That’s good. I’d rather you come to accept a woman doing that to you instead of a dildo or man’s cock. You’re all man Matthew.” With that being said, Geraldine removed her index finger from her son’s ass.

“We need to get moving and you need to return to your room before Cloe wakes up,” said Geraldine.

“Do I have to?” whined her son.

“Yes,” she replied. “And do not ever let me hear you whining like a little boy again. You’re the man of the house, so act like one.”

The shiver rode his spine as the tone of his mother’s voice frightened him. He looked at her and saw she was not fooling around. Matthew was confused. Rather than say anything, he rose from the bed, put on his pajamas, and quietly returned to his room.

\-------------------------

Once the children were off to school, Geraldine went about her daily routines. The only intrusion was her thoughts about sucking and fucking her son. She was totally addicted to his teenage cock. It would become imperative for her to establish a no-holds-barred dominance over her husband. After she finished the first load of laundry, Geraldine went into her husband’s office, sat in his comfortable executive leather chair, put in her ear buds, and called her best friend.

“This is Maggie.”

“Hi Maggie. Geraldine here. Busy?”

“For you sweetheart, never. Just let me get comfortable and put my ear buds in.”

Geraldine sat waiting for Maggie to return to the phone and while she did, she absentmindedly ran the index finger of her right hand though the valley of her naked vagina.

“Hey sweetie,” said Maggie, “anything new to report.”

“Um,” hesitated Geraldine, “um, I sucked Matthew awake this morning. I’ve always wanted to awaken a man by blowing him. Mark has begged me a few times, but, I couldn’t. His meager appendage did not turn me on enough.”

“But Matthew’s does. Sweet. Anything else?”

“Yes. While I was blowing him, I inserted a finger into his ass. He was surprised and when I wouldn’t take it out, he found it to be erotic and helpful with his orgasm. I’m hoping I didn’t accidently open up a can of worms.”

“How so Geraldine?”

“I assume men who like a finger up their asses will sometime in the future want to feel a cock or a toy in their asses. I mean he was surprised, but he got so into me fingering him as I sucked his cock.”

Maggie laughed as she said, “Not all men or boys for that matter become gay because they feel pleasure when something massages their prostate. But, I will agree that it could be the trigger for some to experiment and decide they’re bisexual or gay.”

“That is what I am afraid of. His best friend has come on to him. He said he hasn’t done anything, but I’m not one-hundred percent sure. I just don’t have a good feeling after this morning.”

“Do you own a strap-on?”

“NO!!!,” incredulous, “Why would I?”

Laughing Maggie said, “You’ll need one soon if you’re going to dominate Mark. But, that being said, I counsel you to purchase one – today. Tonight introduce your son to pegging. If he readily accepts being, excuse the gutter language, butt fucked, then I’d find another cock.”

“You’re not serious?”

“Believe me I am. I use one to control David. I love to hear him beg, cry, moan, and then ask to be pounded. Nothing like a good ass fucking to keep your sissy in his place.”

“Shit!!! Does he cum? I mean, does he cum just from being fucked up his ass?”

Maggie chuckled, “You are a piece of work Gerry. From the first time I pegged him to now, I do not let him play with his clitty...”

“Clitty?” asked Geraldine.

Still chuckling, “Yes. I call his useless appendage a clitty. He isn’t a man anymore Gerry. He is not allowed to masturbate. The only way he can get relief is by one of two ways. I peg him or a put on a surgeon’s glove and massage his prostate until he ejaculates.”

“Damn woman, you are a true bitch.”

“What is even better – when I truly want to be mean to him, I milk his prostate multiple times.”

“How is that mean?”

“Gerry, each time you milk your sissy by massaging his prostate, it becomes painful. A man can jerk off multiple times in a row and feel some pleasure, but milk him and it is not satisfying or pleasurable at all.”

“Damn Maggie,” said Geraldine. “How often do you do that to Dave?”

“Not a lot anymore. I always do it when my lover comes over. I do not want him popping an erection while he is dressed en femme.”

“I don’t know if I could do that to Mark. I think it is going to be bad enough for him to see me with his son. I know I need to make sure he does not do anything stupid like go to the police.”

“That is a concern, but if you do it with love, he’ll accept his fate.”

“I’m hoping. By the way, when do you want to get together?”

“For lunch or something else?”

“You’re a pig Maggie. How about lunch with the possibility of something special for dessert?

“I’m all in. Gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Geraldine’s day was going well after her chat with her best friend. She made a point of doing her housework to keep from going back into Mark’s office, opening one of his stories, and masturbating. The idea of going out to purchase a strap-on still rolled around in her brain. Fucking her son was an intriguing possibility. It also could be used by her to take her daughter’s virginity. She closed her eyes and fantasized she was between Cloe’s wide open legs just about to push the strap-on into her daughter’s virgin pussy. Just as she was moving her hand down to her pulsing clitoris, her cell phone rang. The interruption brought her back to reality.

She looked at the screen and saw it was her husband.

“What Mark?”

“Really!?!? No hello. I called to tell you that I will be home tonight. I land at 7:55 PM. Should be home by 9:00.”

“Did you finish your business in Miami?”

“Basically. I just want to get home to you and the children. I miss you terribly.”

“Well, I don’t miss you as much as you miss me. When you get home you have to realize that your status in this house has changed. Think about what I just told you and if you return to this house, you will not pass through the front doors as the man of the house. Accept your fate or find a hotel room to spend the night. We’ll discuss you picking up your personal items and ending our marriage.”

Mark heard what his wife said. He knew she had ended the phone call. His life as he knew it was crashing around him. The need to return home from his business meeting did not sit well with his boss. The potential for him to rise higher in the company may have taken a big hit when his employer begrudgingly told him to return home. The inference was plain and simple. Mark had to put his affairs in order or he would not be rising to a senior management position. His hope was to become a partial owner of the business. It took a while before his stomach felt the pain of his stress and he doubled over in his seat.

The flight was packed and he was thankful that he was in the front of the coach section sitting in an aisle seat. The middle and window seats were occupied by a newlywed couple. They held hands thorough out the flight from the moment they got seated until the wheels touched the ground when the plane landed. Mark hated having to engage in conversation with someone he would never see again. What he missed by not talking with other people was insights to life. He never understood that he could learn things about himself or that being nice to others could only benefit him as one of seven billion or so inhabitants of the planet Earth.

The husband sat next to him. The wife sat next to the window. Mark did notice that they each had a blanket around their legs. It was cool in the airplane, but not frigid. Once the wheels left the ground, Mark pushed his seat back and he attempted to sleep all the way home. He should have known better. No sooner than the flight attendants arrived with the beverage cart, served the couple, and departed; the young man engaged him in conversation.

“Travel much,” he asked.

“For business,” replied Mark.

“This is our second flight,” said the young man. “We’re returning from our honeymoon. We’re married all of two weeks.”

Mark could have cared less, but knew better. He smiled and said, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” He turned his head to look at his wife and saw the beginnings of a frown on her face. “Think I better get back to my wife. Sorry to have disturbed you.”

“No problem,” said Mark thankful that he did not have to continue to have social intercourse with the young man. But, that was not to be.

“Excuse me,” said the twenty something man, “my wife needs to go to the rest room.”

Mark forced a smile. He stood and allowed the tall, svelte woman work her way out from next to the window.

When the men were back in their seats, then young man turned to Mark, held out his hand, and said, “I’m Robin. Nice to meet you.”

 _‘Here we go,’_ said Mark to himself. “Nice to meet you Robin,” said Mark as he took the young man’s offered hand.

They shook and Mark was surprised by the weak effeminate grip of the man.

“Were you in Miami on business or pleasure?” asked Robin.

“Business,” replied Mark. He did not care to add any additional information. Actually he did not want to continue the conversation.

“May I tell you something?” said Robin.

Mark sighed, “If you must.”

“Please,” he whined in a soft voice. “I really have to get it off my chest.”

Mark nodded his assent.

“Julie and I honeymooned on Jamaica,” he breathed. “We never had sex prior to our honeymoon. She is so fuckin’ sexy. She came to bed and I was more than ready. I was naked and we kissed. Her hand went to my penis and the world crashed around me. She pulled away, pointed at my penis, and laughed. I was mortified. Embarrassed. My idea of a deep sexual relationship with her cascaded down around me like water rolling over the edge of a waterfall. I couldn’t speak. I just began to cry.”

Interested more than he wanted to let on, Mark asked, “Did she get over that you are not huge?”

“No,” said Robin.

“Did you consummate the marriage?”

“Consummate?”

“Yes, did you have sexual intercourse with her?”

“Not in the traditional sense. She made me lick her until she had an orgasm.”

“Did she help you in any way?”

“Oh my God!!! No. She made me go into the bathroom, stood next to me, and made me masturbate into the toilet. I. . .”

“Excuse me,” said Robin’s wife. “May I get to my seat?”

Mark and Robin rose from their seats. When Robin’s wife was next to Mark, she said, “I hope he didn’t push himself on you. He’s not been the same since our first night. By the way, I’m Angela.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Mark as she moved to her seat.

Robin took the middle as Mark sat in the aisle. Mark turned to see that both had covered their laps with the blankets, but there was something definitely different. The arm between the seats was raised and Robin’s left hand was under Angela’s blanket. Mark turned away and surreptitiously looked back. He took a quick breath when he realized that Robin was playing with Angela’s pussy.

Robin was not leaning against his wife. His head was not on her shoulder. He sat straight up. He did not look at her. He gazed at the back of the seat in front of him. He masturbated his wife to three orgasms. When she was satisfied, she turned to him, and said, “If you need relief, go to the bathroom and jerk off.”

“Please Angela,” Robin whined, “not so loud.”

Daggers flew from her eyes. Her anger was patently obvious. She spat, “I never should have listened to you. You wanted stay chaste until we were married.” She took a deep breath and growled at him, “If I knew what I know now, I never would have married you. Thankfully, I had the opportunity to feel a man inside me. Now, either you sit quietly or go to the lavatory.”

Frustrated, Robin rose and Mark let him out.

Angela turned to Mark and demanded, “Have a problem?”

“Me???” feigning incredulity. “Not at all. I have my own issues at home.”

This peaked Angela’s curiosity. “Really,” she said, “how so?”

“I’m embarrassed to say,” replied Mark. His face turning a bright red.

Angela knew. It was like a giant road sign saying, _‘SUBMISSIVE’_. “We’re just like two ships passing through the night. I would bet you a million dollars to a penny that we’ll never meet again, so tell me. Bare your soul,” she said. “I may just relieve your stress and make you feel better.”

Mark looked at his lap and felt his cock twitch in his pants. _‘Oh my God!!! I hope she did not see that,’_ he thought. “I could get my family into a lot of trouble,” he said scared that he was about to spew his heart out.

“I promise it will not go outside this conversation.”

“My wife informed me that she is sleeping with my son.”

“Wow!!! Now that is hot. How old is he?”

“Really??? Hot??? My son is only fourteen years old.”

Angela closed her eyes, fantasized about a fourteen year old boy, and said, “Guess he is hung.”

Cringing inside, Mark answered, “I don’t know and I don’t care. My marriage is in the toilet and I have no resolution to the problem. She gave me an ultimatum.”

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Angela asked, “So?”

His faced changed to absolute horror. “You really had the gumption to ask?”

Time to show her dominance because he was not proving to be a man’s man. Angela leaned towards Mark, put her hand on his thigh, squeezed, and said, “Tell me or I will speak loud enough to really embarrass you.”

Mark shivered before he spoke. “She told me to accept that I was no longer the man of the house or to take a hotel room and we would make arrangements for me to pick up my things.”

She patted his leg, sat back, and said, “Your son must fuck her good. I’ve never considered incest as a cure for a desire for a fairly large sized cock. Like I said, he must be well hung.”

Marl started to show his backbone, “My wife was either a great liar or her fuckin’ friend Maggie finally got to her. We have two children and she never alluded to me not satisfying her.”

Angela turned to face Mark and said, “As a woman, I don’t accept your premise. Something had to have happened. Something had to have tipped the scales and she finally opened up to you. Talking to a friend about her sexual activities at home is not enough to make her open up to you. She had to have seen or found something. I would bet it was something you did.”

The blush came quick and in full force. Mark’s face was a bright red. His legs bounced to try and hide his growing erection. He never thought that being told he did something to get his wife to fuck his son would be a reason for his cock to grow erect. Mark was beginning to get frustrated at his ability to keep from spilling his guts.

Robin returned. Mark stood as did Angela. She pointed to the window seat. Robin nodded and sat. She sat in the middle so she could continue the conversation with Mark. Not caring if her husband of two weeks witnessed her next move, Angela touched Mark’s face, placed her hand on his thigh, and said, “It is ok. Tell me. You’ll feel better and the small erection in your pants may just go down.”

Mark closed his eyes. He was more than embarrassed. Angela basically told him he was not packing anything of size. He turned looked into her eyes, sighed, and said, “My wife was on my computer. She found my browsing history and did a search of the hard drive.”

“And?” was all Angela asked.

Mark shook his head. He was sinking down a rabbit hole did not want to go into. Much less talk about his failing sex life in the middle of an airplane at thirty-five thousand feet. He wished his seat and only his seat fell through the bottom of the fuselage. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to look down as he answered, “She found stories I had downloaded. Stories I masturbated to while reading them. She confronted me.”

“Erotica? What type?”

“Please,” moaned Mark.

‘It’s ok. I already have a good idea.”

Mark’s head swung around to face his interrogator. “And how would you know?”

“That’s somewhat easy,” she said as she smiled at Mark. “First, the bulge in your pants is not that large. Probably just a bit larger than the shrimp dick I married. Second, she found your cuckold stories. Third, she read them and got turned on to the fact that you wanted to see her having sex with another man. Fourth, most likely the stories had men who were exaggeratedly larger than normal. And, fifth, if you were so turned on by the idea, I’ll bet, the later stories you downloaded contained scenes of cuckold humiliation and feminization.”

Mark’s face was an open book. He did not say a word. The small wet spot on his pants was enough.

“Don’t be ashamed,” said Angela. “I would, as she has said, accept your fate. The only thing that truly intrigues me is the fact that she is fucking your son and not some nigger.”

“She is sleeping with my son!!!” he cried. The pain showing in his voice. “It is one thing to fantasize about cuckoldry and feminization and another about being forced to have sex with your own son.” Out of the blue he said, “None of the stories contained incest or pedophilia. But, she is fucking my son!!! She is a pedophile mother. He is only fourteen!!!”

Angela tried to be helpful, but only came off as condescending, ‘If she can fuck him, then you can suck him. Just think; you’ll be swallowing the cum that you helped make. And if you’re going to be the family cuckold, then I bet you’ll like having the cock that fucks your wife – fucking you. Really, that is so fuckin’ hot. I can see the idea has you hard.”

Mark looked down and tried to cover his erection.

“Just stand, go to lavatory, and jerk off,” said Angela. “Do it. You’ll feel better. Then we can just relax and finish the flight in peace.”

\-------------------------

When he finally exited the airplane, Mark made a beeline to the baggage claim area hoping that his luggage would be on the carousel waiting for him. He descended the staircase two steps at a time. He checked the baggage claim television, stopped short, and cursed to himself. _‘What a fool!!! You know the slowest part of a flight is the retrieval of baggage.’_ Feeling the fool, he slowly walked to the carousel and parked next the opening where the baggage would descend to the base of the carousel. Seventeen minutes later the claxon sounded, the carousel began to turn, and after another five minutes the first bags began to descend.

Totally forgetting he was not in first class, Mark’s bag was one of the last to arrive. He found it after it had passed him. Adding to his frustration, he moved to catch it only to be bitched at by other passengers waiting for their luggage. Stopping short, Mark decided to wait for it to return. When it arrived he pulled it from the carousel, picked up his attaché case, and made a beeline for the bus that would take him to long term parking.

Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion although his mind was racing as he tried to get home as fast as humanly possible. The airport bus arrived. People crowded onto the vehicle trying to place their bags in the space provided and take the nearest open seat. Mark found a spot for his small bag. It was between his legs as he stood holding on to a chrome pole wishing the bus would depart the baggage claim area already.

Fifteen minutes later, Mark was in his car and headed home. His decision made. He would confront Geraldine about her sick sexual relationship with their son. What made him even madder was his reaction. His cock was hard. The fact that he had listened to the woman he was talking to and went to the lavatory did not mean he masturbated. Now he wished he had as his cock pressed against his stomach signaling him that it was time to relieve his balls of their contents. He sighed and said aloud to an empty car, “Maybe I can convince Geraldine that I fuck better than my son by fucking her hard and long.”

Thankfully, the drive home was uneventful except for his constant erection. Mark pulled into the driveway, turned off the ignition, and made his way into his house. No one was on the first floor. The family room was empty. The breakfast room table was neat and clean. The kitchen was in the same condition which should have made Mark wonder what was going on upstairs.

He ascended the steps empty handed as he had left his suitcase in the foyer next to the steps. His attaché case was on his chair at the breakfast table. His mind made up to confront Geraldine was sidelined when he saw the door to his daughter’s room ajar. He peeked in. His cock jumped as he witnessed his daughter masturbating furiously. Mark wanted to enter, but thought better of it. With thoughts of his daughter masturbating, he made his way down the hall. Matthew’s door was closed and there was no light coming from beneath it. Mark made his way to the master bedroom.

He paused at the closed door. He waited and listened. Then he heard it.

“Fuck me Matthew!!! Fuck me hard!!! Give it to me!!!” cried Geraldine.

Mark continued to wait and listen. He heard what could only be the slap/slap/slap of two bodies hitting against one another. To his chagrin and humiliation his cock jumped in his pants. His son was fucking his wife in their marriage bed. Geraldine had not lied to him. She was fucking her fourteen year old son.

He turned on the light in the hall, opened the door to his bedroom, and said in feigned anger, surprise, and horror, “WHAT THE HELL GERALDINE!!! YOU’RE FUCKING OUR SON??? HE’S ONLY FOURTEEN!!! YOU CAN GO TO JAIL AS A PEDOPHILE!!! STOP THIS INSANITY!!!”

Matthew froze where he was.

Geraldine rubbed his back as she unhooked her legs from around his waist. She moved her head to the side and said, “Fuck you Mark. I can see the tent in your pants. You have two choices. Stand there and watch as Matthew fucks me or you can go downstairs, read a story, and jerk off. Either way, you’re not the man of the house anymore.”

To Matthew, Geraldine whispered, “Fuck me my love. Don’t worry about him. He’ll come around. Pretty soon you’ll have his mouth and ass to fuck. Now, give it to me hard.”

To Marks amazement, Matthew renewed fucking his mother. This time it was Mark who stood frozen. His eyes bugged out of his head as he watched. His humiliation grew as the speed and intensity of his son’s motions caused his wife to cry out. Then it happened.

Matthew growled, “Here!!! Take my cum, bitch!!! F U C K ! ! !”

Mark witnessed the final thrust of his son’s hips. He cried inside as he watched his son’s buttocks flex and his hips press as he ejaculated into his mother’s vagina. Then Mark fell to his knees as he witnessed his wife having a massive orgasm caused by her son’s thrusting and ejaculation. Tears ran down his face as his humiliation was completed by his own orgasm. He ejaculated in his underwear from watching his son give his wife an orgasm from fucking her better than he ever could.

Matthew tried, but was stopped from pulling his still erect penis from inside his mother. Mother and son stayed connected. Geraldine stroked her son’s head. Matthew lay quietly wishing he knew what to do.

Mark rose from the floor and whispered, “Geraldine, please.” He watched as his wife gently pushed his son off to the side. His jaw dropped when he saw his fourteen year old son’s cock standing tall.

Geraldine smiled when she saw the look on her husband’s face. She thought, _‘It is now or never.’_

To Matthew she whispered, “Do not move. Do not make a sound. I expect you to just let things happen. You are the man of the house now. Do not respond.”

To Mark she said, “If you want to stay in this house, walk around the bed, lean over, and clean my lover’s cock. Live the dream, Mark. You’re a cuckold. You’ve been cuckolded by your son. If you decline to live out your masturbation fantasy, leave this house. We’ll talk tomorrow, but be warned, I will expect you to sign the divorce papers when they are served.”

“Gerry, I love you,” whined Mark. “I am not inclined to actually become a cuckold. It was just something to enhance my masturbation.”

“Sorry Mark. You have to make a choice. I know you witnessed his and then my orgasm. I’ve never orgasmed from just being fucked.” Geraldine moved slightly and wrapped her right hand around her son’s still hard cock. She raised her head and said, “What I am holding is something to honor and love. Yours pales in comparison. Now, come around the bed and do your cuckold duty. Clean the cock that will for the foreseeable future be the primary sexual organ to slide into my body.”

“GERALDINE!!!” cried Mark, “I CANNOT AND WILL NOT SUCK MY SON’S COCK!!!”

Matthew smiled, looked at his mom, and as he was gazing into her eyes he said, “Then I suggest you get the fuck out of my house.”

“WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!” cried Mark.

He moved around the bed and before his son could react, Mark wrapped his right hand around his son’s testicles and squeezed. Squeezed hard enough to make the boy cry out and lose his magnificent erection. Geraldine’s hand released Matthew’s cock as she rolled to the side and off the bed. She stood frozen in place as she witnessed her husband abusing her son’s balls.

“MARK!!!” cried Geraldine. “ENOUGH!!!”

“FUCK YOU BITCH!!!” retorted Mark. ‘THINK I DID NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH. FUCK YOU!!! BOTH OF YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER.”

“PLEASE DAD!!!” cried Matthew. “I’M SO SORRY. . .” was the last words he spoke before he broke out in uncontrollable tears. Through the tears he moaned, “Stop!!! You’re hurting me!!!”

While maintaining his hold on his son’s testicles, Mark leaned over his face, and spat, “When I release your nuts, you will go to your room, sit on your bed, and wait for me. One stupid move and I will castrate you.” Mark released his hold and spat, “NOW, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BEDROOM!!!”

Scared shitless, Matthew rolled off the bed, cradled his aching testicles, and without a word to his mother jumped and hopped his way to his bedroom.

“Now it is your turn,” growled Mark as he returned to stand in front of his scared wife. “Know where we’re headed?”

Frightened at her husband’s anger, she just shook her head in the negative. If it was any time but now, Geraldine would have reveled in the wetness of her cunt and the feel of her son’s cum running from her abused hole. The only thoughts she had was of how she was going to protect herself from him. His anger had more than surprised her.

Mark took her by the back of her neck and pushed her out of their bedroom. He guided her to Cloe’s door. He stood behind her and said, “I am going to go into Cloe’s room. I am going to get into her bed. I am going to fuck her. When I came upstairs I caught her masturbating. She didn’t see me. I know she knows you are fucking Matthew. So, I am going to make you stand in her room and watch me rape her. I am going to be as mean to her as you are to me.”

“Don’t Mark!!!” cried Geraldine. The thought of her daughter being raped by her father revolted her. Sure, she was fucking her son. Sure, it was incestuous, but they agreed together to do it. Cloe will not be consenting to having her father push his meager cock into her virgin hole. Geraldine said, “If you don’t do it Mark, I promise to do whatever your say. Please don’t rape her. I’m begging you!!!”

Mark’s cock had grown. It was fully erect. He pushed his naked wife against their daughter’s door. With his free hand, he released his belt, opened his pants, and dropped them and his underwear to the floor. He stepped forward and without any indication of what he was going to do, he forced his cock between Geraldine’s ass cheeks and into her asshole. No lubrication except for the semidried cum that coated the head of his cock aided in his entrance into her bowel.

As his cock forced its way into her anus, Geraldine fought the need to cry out in pain and humiliation. She grunted when she felt Mark press her body against Cloe’s door and his cock bottom out in her ass. There were no tears. She was suffering being taken anally for the first time by her husband. Everything she had wished would happen did not. She was not in bed with Matthew. Mark was not kissing their union. She would not have the strength to teach Cloe about sex. As he started to fuck her ass, she knew that Cloe would succumb to Mark’s desire. Geraldine closed her eyes, cried inside, as she accepted her husband’s rape of her ass.

Mark released Geraldine’s neck. He took hold of her by her hips. He fucked her hard. His cock came out of her body several times. He did not care when he found her hole and slammed it into her rectum. Geraldine braced herself against the door as best she could. Her mind raced with anger and humiliation. Mark had reversed the roles. He was again in control. It frightened her to her core.

With his mouth next to her ear, he spat, “Always wanted to fuck you up your ass. Thought about asking, but I knew you’d deny me. But now, I own you. You ever do anything as stupid as you’ve done and I will do the time. I will cut your son’s cock off and I will choke you with it. Your life as you know it is over.”

Mark fucked his wife’s ass for thirty-five minutes. Geraldine grew resigned to the fact the she was now his to use as he pleased. He made it abundantly clear as he fucked her up her ass. Mark slapped her ass. Slapped the back of her head. He reached around and abused her tits. She held her breath to keep from crying out when Mark used his thumb and index finger to pull, twist, and abuse her clitoris. When he ejaculated into her rectum he calmly said, “Now we go to my bitch son’s room so he can clean my cock. I hope it is covered in shit.”

His hand went around her neck. He wiggled his feet out of his pants and underwear. Geraldine knew he was not kidding when he pushed her to Matthew’s room. They entered to find their son sitting on the bed, naked, waiting per his father’s instructions. Not caring, Mark pushed his wife hard enough make her fall her knees. It was then her stoicism, controlled musculature, and contained fear departed her being. She broke out in uncontrollable tears.

“Shut fuck up bitch!!!” cried Mark. “Close that whore’s mouth!!!”

He turned to his son, pointed to the floor in front of him, and commanded, “On your fuckin’ knees in front of me bitch boy!!! You’re going to do what your whore wanted me to do.”

Matthew was going to beg, but when he saw the look in his father’s eyes he knew better. He slid off of his bed onto his knees. He crawled to his father, looked up at him, and waited for the inevitable command.

“From this moment forward, you are my faggot son. You will suck my cock. You will swallow my cum. You will bend over and take my cock up your ass. I will fuck you. I will breed you. You will bow to me. You will never feel the inside of a vagina ever again.” Mark paused, looked into his son’s eyes, and saw the fear. His cock twitched. He liked the feeling of power and dominance. He simply commanded, “SUCK MY COCK!!!”

Matthew froze for a moment and whined, “There is shit on your cock.”

“THAT’S RIGHT FAGGOT!!! IT IS YOUR MOTHER’S SHIT!!! AND IF I DO NOT FEEL YOUR LIPS AND TONGUE ON MY COCK IN SECONDS, I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS FROM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS. NOW, GET TO IT, FAGGOT!!!”

Mark watched as his son scrunched up his nose as his lips twitched in anticipation of taking his father’s shit covered cock into his mouth. Matthew tried to speak. He was silenced when his father slapped him across his face.

“SUCK IT!!!”

Matthew had no choice. His father stepped forward, took him by one ear, and used his other hand to hold his nose. The boy tried to hold his breath. He failed. When he did, his father shoved his still hard and shit covered cock into his mouth. Matthew gaged. The taste of the fecal matter was revolting. He tried unsuccessfully to remove the unwanted male appendage from his mouth. Tears tumbled out of his eyes.

Seeing his son crying did not placate Mark. “Listen bitch. . . Better get used to having a cock in your mouth. There isn’t all that much of your mother’s shit on it. You clean my cock or you lose yours. That simple faggot boy.”

Matthew did not close his eyes. He stared up at his father. The cock that was in his mouth was the one that put the sperm that made him into his mother’s womb. The womb he had covered with his own sperm. The womb he lived in for eight months and twelve days. The womb his sister was conceived in, gestated in, and was delivered from. Matthew forced himself to control his gag reflex. He did what he knew he had to do. With his hands on his father’s thighs, he began to move his head up and down the shaft. His tongue swabbed as much as it could on the up or down stroke. It did not take long for the taste of his mother’s fecal matter to dissipate. The next taste turned out to be more pleasant to the teen. His father was producing enough precum to signal that he was enjoying his son’s first blowjob.

“Oh my God!!!” cried Geraldine.

“Shut the fuck up cunt,” replied Mark in a stern voice. “Get behind me and suck my ass. That is where you belong while my faggot son sucks my cock.”

Their eyes met and Geraldine immediately knew that if she did not comply, her son would lose his balls. For a moment she thought to yell out, _‘Bite it off Matthew,’_ but knew it would not succeed. Matthew would not have the strength of character or will to survive by permanently hurting his father by biting off his cock. She nodded her acceptance. She moved behind her husband, used her hands to spread the cheeks of his ass, and proceed to lick and suck his asshole. Geraldine hid her disgust as she tasted a bit of her husband’s shit.

The scene took all of eleven minutes and eleven seconds to reach a climax. Geraldine felt Mark’s anus begin to pulse and throb. She knew he was about to spew his cum into his son’s mouth. _‘Probably not for the last time,’_ she thought. As she was about to pull her mouth off of her surprisingly dominant husband she heard, “Don’t you fuckin’ pull you mouth off my asshole. That is where you’ll kiss me for the rest of your fuckin’ miserable life, bitch!!!”

Geraldine shivered and complied.

“Here it comes fag boy!!!” cried Mark. “Your first load of daddy cum!!! But, not the LAST!!!”

Matthew did not want his father to hurt him physically. He held his breath and allowed the man who created him to force his cock just to his gag reflex. His nose pressed against his father’s pubic hair patch. Inside he cried for it to be over. When his mother first approached him he was taken because he wanted to see her naked. The sexual dreams of her grew as he began to masturbate at least once a day. But, his teenage mind and body were still captivated by girls his age or just older. Now, he was on his knees sucking his father’s cock because he did something none of his friends would believe. He fucked his mother. Not once, but multiple times. She sucked his cock. He ate her pussy. Once when it was filled with his own ejaculate.

The first pulse of his father’s cock in concert with the pressure of his hands on Matthew’s head, signaled that Mark was filling his mouth with the sperm that made him. He tried to fight to pull his head back, but felt a small but potent slap on the side of his head. Matthew relented. His mouth filled with cum. His eyes teared. He swallowed as fast as he could.

“FUCKIN’ BITCH!!!! SWALLOW MY LOAD!!!” cried Mark.

The last rope was a strong as the first. Geraldine was surprised at how forceful her husband’s body reacted. Matthew was thankful that his father’s cock slipped back enough to allow him to breathe. With a shake of his ass, Mark signaled his whore to remove her mouth from his anus. He held Matthew’s head. Their eyes met. He saw the streaks of tears that ran down his face. He nodded, smiled, and said, “From this moment forward, you will never live your life as a boy or man. You are my bitch. You will take my cock whenever and wherever I demand it of you. Your life starts anew now.”

Mark released his son’s head, turned to his wife, and said, “Take the bitch into the hall bathroom. Get your feminine razor and other necessities. Remove all the hair on his body from below his nose. Tomorrow when he goes to school he will be wearing girl’s underwear. After school, you take him shopping for a new female wardrobe.”

“Yes” replied Geraldine.

Mark slapped her across her face. “YES MASTER,” he screamed.

Geraldine hung her head and whispered, “Yes Master.”

“Good,” he said as he turned and made his way to the door. He stopped, looked at his now broken wife and son, and said, “Now I go to Cloe. I still have enough in me to take her more than once. If you need me, crawl into her room. That is where I will be sleeping tonight.”

Where she got the strength from she did not know. Geraldine rose for the floor and charged her husband. The effort was futile at best. Mark saw it coming. Her eyes revealed her anger. He stood his ground. At the perfect moment, he raised his right hand and grabbed his wife around the neck. He used her momentum to spin her around and slam her into the wall next to the door. Geraldine felt her upper back hit the wall. The air in her lungs was totally expelled. Her eyes flew wide open as her husband’s hand tightened around her neck effectively closing her airway. She lost consciousness.

“You fuck!!!” cried Mark. “Wake up!!!”

The only way Geraldine was going to regain consciousness was to have the hand around her neck released. Mark knew that and did so. What he wanted more than anything was to look into her frightened eyes. A few slaps brought her back. Geraldine felt her husband push her onto her back. He sat astride her chest. The pressure was just enough to make her breathing difficult. She closed and opened her eyes. What added to her fright was the look in Mark’s eyes and the shit-eating grin on his face. Then she felt it. Both his hands wrapped around her neck.

“NO-O-O-O!!!’ she cried.

“YES BITCH,” growled Mark. “I want to see the light in your eyes dim. I want to feel your life energy drain from your body. Know what I’ll do then?” He paused and watched her face. The fear was all encompassing. When she tried to speak, he tightened his grip. Mark raised his body. His cock was more than erect. Geraldine wanted to vomit. Her stomach began to pulse trying to force whatever was in it up and out of her mouth.

“FUCK YOU GERALDINE!!!” cried Mark as he tightened his grip on her neck. He felt the hypoid bone break. He felt his whore wife kick and try to break free. Then is stopped. Her struggles did not diminish slowly. One or two kicks and then nothing. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing. Mark had just murdered his wife.

“Come here boy!!!” he cried.

Matthew crawled to his father. He face was covered in tears. His fear was palpable. When he got close enough to his father he looked at him and said nothing.

Mark still in a rage, stood, and kicked his son in the head. Matthew fell to the floor. Mark fell onto his chest. Their eyes met. Mark’s cock began to rise when he saw the fear in his son’s eyes. The fear was like an opiate and a sexual stimulant. His cock rose to full staff. His balls were tight against his crotch. Mark was ready for another. Another orgasm borne of taking another person’s life. His son’s life.

“PLEASE!!!!” cried Matthew. “I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!!!”

Calmly Mark said, “You should have thought about the consequences before you got into bed and had sex with my wife and your mother. Now, I am going to watch you die at my hands. Your fourteen years will have been lived for a few days of incestuous sexual pleasure. Now Matthew, my pleasure will be one-hundred fold to yours as I cum all over your face. The sad thing for you is that you’ll never feel it. You’ll never have sex again. You’re fuckin’ dead.”

Matthew tried to fight, but his arms were pressed against his body by his father’s knees. He watched frozen on the floor as the hands that used to hold and caress him were wrapped around his neck. He felt the pressure build. Air would not enter his lungs. The blood to his brain was diminished. His eyes bulged as his father increased the pressure. Then is body stopped fighting. The hypoid bone broke. The blood vessels in his eyes broke. The last thing he saw was his father’s erect cock spewing cum onto his face. Then Matthew succumbed to his father’s desire for him to die.

With no hesitation, Mark stood, spit on his dead son and wife, and walked calmly to his daughter’s room. The adrenaline in his blood was providing the extra strength he needed. The thought never crossed his mind that when, not if, but when he got caught he would spend the rest of his life in a maximum security prison. What was tantamount to this was showing his whore wife and asshole son who was the boss. Ultimately, he would use their deaths at his hands as a masturbatory real life encounter. He wanted more than anything to scream at the top of his lungs in celebration. In his conscious mind, he knew when he raped his daughter, he would scream in ecstasy as he flooded her prepubescent cunt with his seed. The same seed that created her.

Drunk with sexual energy and murderous intent, Mark barged into his daughter’s room. He strode to her bed totally unashamed that he was naked and his cock was harder than it has ever been. His life was now in the shitter. He committed matricide and filicide. Simple, he was a murderer. His mind roiled with the thought of his son pressing his fourteen year old cock into his wife. What pissed him off even more, was her insistence that Matthew was a better fuck that he was. _‘Well,’_ he thought, _‘I showed that bitch who was boss. Fuckin’ choked the life right out of her.’_

Mark stood of just a moment before he leaned over and pulled the blanket off of his sleeping daughter. She was wearing only a pair of cotton panties. Her camel toe was prominent behind the cotton. His cock jumped. It was time. He climbed on her small bed. Forced her legs open with his. He reached down and ripped panties from her body. His strength was incredible.

Cloe woke. She saw her father above her and screamed.

Mark put his hand over her mouth and growled, “One more sound and I will fuckin’ kill you.”

Cloe’s eyes bugged out of her head. The seven year old lost her bladder. She pissed in her bed. Frightened at what was happening to her, she shook her head trying to tell her father that she would be quiet.

The room smelled of urine. Mark could care less. He reached for his cock and with no thought of making it easier for his daughter, he pressed the head between her labia.

Cloe could not take the pain. She cried, “NO-O-O!!!” That was the last sound she ever made.

Totally pissed that his daughter screamed, Mark wrapped his hands around her small neck. He squeezed. His cock broke her hymen as his hands crusher her hypoid bone and larynx. He felt her body tighten and then relax. The last thing she saw was the anger on her father’s face. Mark did not stop. He fornicated with her dead body. His anger was fed by that fact that he would not watch her react to his rape.

“FUCK!!!” cried Mark. ‘FUCK YOU!!! FUCK YOU!!! FUCK YOU!!!”

As he screamed, he moved his hands to his dead daughter’s hips, pulled them up off of the bed, and with the better angle, he fucked her for fifty-seven minutes. His final orgasm ripped through his body. His cock jumped inside his dead daughter’s body. He ejaculated so hard he thought he would have a heart attack. When his orgasm finished he simply fell on top of his daughter. His cock remained inside of her. The multiple orgasms took everything from him. Mark closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

\-------------------------

Mark slept for twelve hours. When he awoke his cock was still in his dead daughter’s cunt. He was hard with his morning erection. When he finally shook off his sleepiness he felt the cold of his dead daughter’s body. It was then he realized what had occurred the night before. With his erection still in Cloe’s cold cunt, he regurgitated all over her chest. The stink of his vomit finally made him pull his cock from her cold dead body. Mark stood, stared at his spawn, and backed away slowly. The realization of his psychotic break from reality hit home. But, to his amazement, his cock was still hard as a rock as he exited Cloe’s room for the master bedroom.

His wife’s dead body lay where he had choked her to death. He purposely stepped over her body and as he did, he thought about pissing on her. He thought about it, but knew he would have preferred if she were alive to feel his hot piss cover her. Into the master bathroom he stepped while he gently kept his erection by gently stroking. Mark set the shower, stepped in, and proceeded to masturbate thinking about how he was going to fly to Vietnam where he would be able to live knowing there was no extradition treaty. He would have to be careful to close all the bank and brokerage accounts. Put the money into bearer bonds or something that was easy to transport.

He ejaculated all over the floor. His knees grew weak. He lost his footing. Mark fell slamming his head on the bench at the back of the shower. The fall was hard enough to crack his skull as he rolled to his side. His nose was against the floor as he lost consciousness. The water continued to run. His body covered the drain. It took only six minutes for the water to be deep enough to cover his nose. Mark drowned never regaining consciousness.

\-------------------------

Seven days passed before the neighbors called the police. The water in the shower continued to run flooding the house. The police found the bodies. The coroner performed the autopsies and declared that Mark murdered his family and succumbed to an accident in the shower. The newspapers wrote their stories accusing Mark of the heinous crime of rape and murder. Thankfully for Geraldine and Matthew nothing was written about their incestuous affair. Cloe was the sweet girl that was raped and murdered by her psychotic father. No one could figure out why Mark did what he did. Three innocent lives ended and one murderer died because of a slip and fall. To those who figure they’ll get away with something, comes an ignoble end.


End file.
